Buscαndotε
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Una nueva aventura. Tres hermanos perdidos. Una chica desaparecida y un misterio sin resolver...¿se animan a saber de que se trata?
1. Recuerdos y una Misión

_**.**_

**_._**

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías.

**Autora: **Mitsukii-kun.

**Historia dedicada a: **Princesaazabache, Melanee-san este fic es para ti... ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe.

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara.

"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"

.

* * *

_._

**La Búsqueda Perdida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**06:30 a.m.**_

Era temprano por la mañana, el maldito despertador sonaba haciendo un irritante ruido, despertando a una hermosa pelinegra de unos bellos ojos verdes. Se levantó y con mucha flojera caminó al baño. Cepilló sus perfectos dientes y lavó su rostro. Al terminar, un pequeño animalito se acercó a ella con sutileza. Se deslizó entre sus piernas con cariño.

—Hola, Blueberry...— dijo Kaoru abrazando a su pequeña gata blanca.

Ese tierno minino era su única compañía. Estaba sola, vivía sola, '_No necesito de nadie', _se repetía constantemente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no necesitaba nadie que le hiciera compañía.

_¡Miau! ¡Miau!_ decía su gatita_. _Eso sonaba como un _''Te quiero''_ para la joven, aunque tal vez fuera un _''Tengo hambre'', _o un_ '' ¡Dame de comer, mierda!''. _Prefería creer que se trataba de la primera…

Se vistió con una simple playera y un pantalón a medio muslo blanco. Ahora que comenzaba a hacer memoria, recordó que debía mandar a la tintorería su uniforme del FBI.

Sí, Kaoru pertenecía al _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ (Oficina Federal de Investigación)Aunque era bastante joven para formar parte de algo tan grande, después de todo sólo tenía veintitrés años, su padre, Tokyo Matsubara era uno de los empresarios más ricos de todo Japón; él había pagado sus estudios desde que era muy pequeña y gracias a eso había logrado avanzar más que el promedio, se había podido graduar dos años antes y había conseguido un muy buen empleo, aunque todavía no descartaba la idea de que su _amado _padre hubiese tenido algo que ver con la misteriosa aparición de su _curriculum_ en la agencia y también de que raramente la hayan aceptado sin chistar

Era obvio que había sido obra de él; Esa era una de las pocas cosas que tenía para agradecerle. Su padre sabía que ser parte del FBI era el sueño de Kaoru desde la infancia hasta adolescencia, y apreciaba que su propio padre le hubiese apoyado en su sueño.

En fin... Ella estaba muerta del cansancio, se había dormido casi a las cuatro y media la noche anterior, aunque ya era su costumbre, puesto que su madre la levantaba temprano desde que era pequeña, cuando aún vivía; ella había muerto tiempo atrás a manos de unos mafiosos que buscaban venganza contra su odioso padre_**. **_Había sido muy traumante, uno de los peores episodios que sus ojos verdes hubiera presenciado…

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**.**_

—_Kaoru, ¿Vas conmigo al centro comercial?— preguntaba una hermosa mujer._

—_Claro, dame un minuto para ir a buscar mi abrigo...— decía la pequeña morena subiendo las escaleras de la gran casa._

—_Bien, te espero en el auto, querida...— se dirigía hacia la puerta._

—_¿Y de mí no te despides? — se giró para encontrarse con su amado esposo haciendo un adorable puchero, con los brazos extendidos para luego envolverla en un cálido y amoroso abrazo._

—_Sí, lo siento...— se acercó al hombre y le dio un tierno beso en los labios._

—_¡Eww!— exclamó Kaoru con disgusto— ¡en público no, por favor!—una mueca de asco en su rostro._

_Ambos rieron —Ya vámonos, pequeña...— dijo emitiendo una melodiosa risita — adiós Tokyo —._

—_Adiós Mitsuko, no vuelvan tarde. ¡Y ten cuidado, por favor!— exclamó cuando ellas ya hubiesen cruzado el umbral de la puerta._

_._

_._

_La mujer conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad, irían a comprar todo tipo de cosas. Muchas de ellas estarían destinadas, para las personas menos afortunadas, gente que había caído en la desgracia y que ahora vivía en la pobreza. Siempre lo hacían, después de todo dinero no les faltaba y Mitsuko tenía un gran corazón._

—_¿Quieres poner música, hija? —._

—_Sí, ¿Dónde está mi CD de Three Days Grace?— lo buscaba por todo el auto—... ¡Aquí esta!— dijo encontrándolo debajo del asiento._

_Lo colocó en el reproductor y empezó a sonar la música. "Pain'' era la primera de la lista, comenzó a cantar._

—_Pain, without love...Pain, I can't get enough...Pain, I like it rough...'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...— ambas, compartiendo los mismos gustos, terminaron la oración y movieron sus cabezas al ritmo de la música._

_Se detuvieron y Mitsuko le pidió a Kaoru que esperara mientras cargaba gasolina a su auto, un Volvo xc60 color gris._

—_¿Cuánto desea cargar, señora? —._

—_Que sea tanque lleno, por favor...— el joven muchacho asintió._

_Tardó unos segundos antes de que el tanque estuviera hasta el tope. _

—_Son ciento veinte, señora._

—_Bien...— le dio doscientos dólares—...descuida, conserva el cambio— dijo sonriéndole._

—_¡Gracias!, y ¡vuelva pronto!...— dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de gratitud, aun incrédulo por haber recibo una propina de ochenta dólares. ¡Era cosa de no creer!_

_Para cuando entró en el vehículo se escuchaba ''Never Too Late'' aunque la canción ya iba a la mitad..._

—_¿Amas tanto a esa banda? — le preguntó a su pequeña —...la escuchas todo el día, mi amor._

—_Es mi banda favorita en todo el mundo, mamá._

—_Está bien... ¿puedo poner una canción yo?_

—_Claro que sí, mamá, pero no tu música femenina, es rara..._

_La Hermosa mujer coloco un CD de Enrique Iglesias.—Girl please excuse...If I'm coming too strong...But tonight is the night...We can really let go...My girlfriend is out of town...And I'm all alone...Your boyfriend is on vacation...And he doesn't have to know..._

—_¡Por favor! ¡I like it! __¡NO!...— la pequeña Kaoru lloriqueaba cómicamente._

—_Calla y canta conmigo...Baby I like it, The way you move on the floor, Baby I like it, Come on and give me some more...Oh yes..I like it, Screaming like never before...Baby I like it...I, I, I like it...—._

_La niña y se rindió a la presión y ambas Cantaron al unísono, divertidas mientras bailaban suavemente en sus asientos._

_Hasta que un auto las interceptó por un costado. El semblante de la mujer cambio, apretó con control el volante. _

—_Kaoru, abróchate el cinturón...— dijo apagando la radio._

—_Sí mamá...— dijo obedeciendo. Algo estaba pasando, lo notó nerviosamente. Dos automóviles más del mismo color y modelo las seguían ahora— ¿qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?...Mamá— lágrimas ácidas resbalaban por el rostro de Mitsuko— Mamá, ¿por qué lloras?...— decía la pequeña sin entender nada.—._

—_Kaoru, ellos...—.Uno de los tres autos de las perseguían chocó fuertemente contra el lado derecho del vehículo._

—_¡Mama! ¿Estás bien?...—_

—_S...sí, estoy bien...— con el choque había golpeado su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventanilla y ahora le escurría sangre por esta. Su voz estaba entrecortada, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para meterse por las calles. Conducía a toda velocidad tratando de perder a esos gilipollas cuando otro de los autos se adelantó, poniéndose delante de ellas. Bajó bruscamente la velocidad obligando a Mitsuko a hacer lo mismo, ya no tenían escapatoria. _

—_Kaoru— su voz era un hilo agudo, apenas podría pronunciar palabras— quiero que te escondas debajo del asiento trasero ¡Ahora!_

_La niña hizo caso a su madre, con algo de dificultad se logró escabullir. No temblaba, pero temía a lo que esta situación las estaba llevando. Otro choque se hizo presente, esta vez en la parte trasera del auto logrando con ello que Mitsuko perdiera el control del auto en movimiento y derrapara hasta chocar con un árbol que pareció salido de la nada. La pequeña no podía ver nada, pero el sonido de los vidrios destrozados y el siguiente silencio mortífero helaron su sangre. Su madre con algo de dificultad volteó su rostro ensangrentado y le dedicó una frágil sonrisa a su pequeña._

—_Mamá...— decía con los ojos llorosos._

—_Kaoru...siempre recuerda que...te am...— no pudo terminar la frase. De repente, sacaron a su madre del auto sin cuidado alguno, arrojándola al suelo y dos hombres que utilizaban pasamontañas le apuntaron con un arma, dejándola de rodillas y tomada del cabello. Emitió un agudo grito de dolor, su rostro cubierto en sangre y las heridas palpitantes. _

—_Jefe, no está aquí.— dijo uno de los hombres, dando una rápida vista al auto destruido —._

—_Así que, ¿Tokyo no está contigo, eh? y ¿dónde está ese malnacido?— apretaba del cuello a Mitsuko—._

—_No… no lo sé— respondió con dificultad, el aire se extinguía de sus pulmones sofocados._

—_Con que no lo sabes. Se ve que ese hijo de perra tiene buen gusto para elegir a las zorras...— la miraba de arriba a abajo. Sonrió con malicia..._

—_Muchachos ¿les molesta si me divierto un poco? — los otros dos negaron —...bien...— bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y los bajó junto con sus calzoncillos. Con una mano arrancó la camisa de la dama y con la otra le quitó los pantalones. Le abrió las largas piernas con sus rodillas y, ya desnuda, la penetró, sin importarle que la hermosa mujer estuviera herida, con los huesos rotos y la carne al rojo vivo._

—_De...déjame...por favor...— suplicó débilmente._

—_¡Cállate, perra!...— dijo soltándole una bofetada, haciendo que girara su rostro. Logró divisar débilmente a Kaoru, con sus ojos abiertos, sin dejar de temblar. Los otros dos hombres miraban hacia la nada, absteniéndose a presenciar la horrorosa escena. Kaoru sólo sollozaba en silencio._

—_Joder...me...me vengo...— decía aumentando las embestidas mientras apretaba los grandes pechos de la mujer hasta dejarlos morados. _

_Mitsuko sólo soltaba lágrimas amargas de dolor, pero no por lo que le estaban haciendo...sino porque su pequeña, su amada Kaoru lo estaba viendo todo. Kaoru buscó, aun con lágrimas en sus bellos ojitos verdes, el celular de su madre… y marcó a Tokyo..._

—_Papa, soy yo Kaoru. Escucha con cuidado...— Kaoru le contó un breve resumen de lo que había pasado—...ven con la policía rápido...rastrea el celular. Le... le están haciendo daño a mamá...apúrate...— lloraba desconsolada._

—_¡Jefe! ¡A qui hay una niña!— se escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres que vigilaba la zona, que escuchó los susurros de la pequeña y no dudó en delatarla. Kaoru se horrorizó... ¿qué le pasaría ahora?_

—_¡Tráiganla!...— salió bruscamente del interior de Mitsuko, quien miró a Kaoru con una profunda tristeza...—¿Tu eres la hija de Tokyo Matsubara?— le preguntó a la pequeña. Ella asintió._

—_Kaoru. No...— Apenas podía hablar—ni se les ocurra lastimar a mi hija, desgraciados...—._

—_Me pregunto qué pasará cuando ese estúpido se entere que han utilizado a su hija como...objeto sexual...— se acercó a ella y desgarró su linda playera de Sleeping With Sirens._

—_No...¡Déjeme!— trataba de zafarse de su agarre—... ¡No me toque!...¡AUXILIO!...¡SOCORRO!...— gritaba desesperada, el hombre ya estaba por quitarle la ropa interior y su madre había cerrado los ojos. No quería ver cómo su hija indefensa era raptada ante la incapacidad suya de no poder levantarse y ayudarla. Su respiración era entrecortada, apenas podía mantenerse estable._

—_¡Cierra la boca, mocosa!...— levantó la mano dispuesto a golpear a la niña, cuando escuchó el sonido de un gatillo a punto de ser soltado...le iban a disparar._

—_¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi hija, maldito bastardo!— ¡Era su papa! y venía acompañado de cinco guardaespaldas. Ellos apuntaron a los hombres, quienes bajaron las armas y levantaron las manos._

_Kaoru miró con espanto la macabra escena._

—_¡Mi amor! ¿Qué te han hecho?...— se arrodilló y cubrió a su esposa con su chaqueta, le dio un ligero beso con todo el cuidado del mundo._

—_No...No te preocupes...— tosió un poco de sangre...—...revisa si...Kaoru está...— volvió a toser —...bien...—._

—_...la pagaran caro, hijos de puta...— les gritó a los hombres, ya agachados en sus rodillas._

_Se acercó a la pequeña de ojos verdes, comprobó que no tuviera nada, ni siquiera un pequeño rasguño, y la abrazo. Lo necesitaba; cuando la ojiverde lo llamó, había entrado en una crisis nerviosa. Entonces, trató de llegar lo antes posible, para darse cuenta que no había podido evitar que le hicieran daño a su esposa, sin embargo sí salvó a Kaoru._

—_Ten, llama a emergencias pronto...— le aventó el celular a uno de los guardias.— Tú llama a la policía...— le arrojó el celular de Mitsuko a otro— me encargare de que se pudran en prisión..._

—_¡Tu deberías ir a prisión!— dijo el criminal, enfadado —mira que traficar drogas ilegales a cambio de plata. Pero déjame decirte algo, tu mujer da buenos orgasmos— decía burlón y con maldad.— no sabes cómo acabo de correrme en ella...—._

_Se acercó a él y para la atenta mirada de todos golpeó al hombre en la cabeza con la parte trasera de la pistola, dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando._

—_¡Hijo de perra! — decía furioso —._

_._

_._

_._

_Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias de su madre. Se hallaban en el hospital central de la ciudad, habían llegado hace algunas horas ya y no tenían ninguna novedad, sólo esperaba que su mamá estuviera bien. Una de las puertas se abrió, el dichoso doctor se dignó a aparecer. Su mirada era impasiva, incluso perturbada._

—_¿Cómo está mi esposa, doctor? — Tokyo estaba alterado y no era para menos._

—_Lamento tener que decirle que Mitsuko... ella...ha fallecido...el choque provocó que golpeara su cabeza con el vidrio de la ventanilla, causándole una herida pequeña pero profunda y al no tratarse rápidamente, lentamente se fue desangrando, sin mencionar que trocitos de cristal se incrustaron en la herida... si hubieran llegado antes, tal vez la podríamos haber salvado. Mi más sentido pésame...— dijo con tristeza —._

—_No...No...¡No!...— Tokyo cayó de rodillas al piso.—Mitsuko, mi amor...— Lloraba sin consuelo alguno, había perdido al amor de su vida.—...no me dejes...por favor...—._

_Kaoru solo se abstuvo a soltar uno que otro sollozo. Ya había llorado suficiente, además el llorar no le devolvería a su madre. Había madurado de un momento a otro, crecido en sólo horas._

—_Mamá...— murmuró para sí con una mueca de dolor — yo...yo también te amo...— dijo respondiendo a la oración que su madre no había podido completar._

_Habían hecho un funeral pequeño y privado, no querían que la muerte de Mitsuko Matsubara se hiciera pública. Tokyo no quería más dolor del que pudiera soportar..._

* * *

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**.**_

Le era doloroso recordar eso, más aún porque era muy joven cuando esa situación había pasado. Aún en sus pesadillas más oscuras podía escuchar la voz de su madre, y sentir las manos gruesas del hombre sobre su ser.

Catorce tiernos años tenía cuando eso sucedió. Las terapias y psicólogos no le servían más que para quitarle dinero, había intentado suicidarse muchas veces; el dolor era insoportable. Su padre había tomado la decisión de encerrarla en un psiquiátrico _'por su propio bien'_ y, al salir, decidió alejarse de todo y de todos. Él mismo había financiado la vivienda y el resto de las cosas que ella necesitaba. Ella se mudó a Nueva York, se compró un lujoso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y hasta tenía una mascota nombrada como la fruta favorita de Kaoru. Desde entonces se las había arreglado por sí sola, no necesitaba de nadie..._y nadie necesitaba de ella..._

Estaba en la amplia cocina preparando el desayuno mientras sonaba en toda la casa la canción In My Remains de Linkin Park que estaba siendo pasada por la radio. Comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música. Una vez hubo terminado de cocinar, llevó su alimento a la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

—¿_Agente Matsubara? Repito; Agente Matsubara... ¿está allí?— _sonaba su comunicador.

—Aquí Agente Matsubara...cambio— se llevó el tenedor con un trocito de tocino a la boca mientras encendía el altavoz de la radio.

—_Agente...la necesitamos lo antes posible... ¿cuánto tardará en llegar?_—.

Ella miró su reloj de pulsera.— No más de media hora.

—_Bien...repórtese apenas llegue...—._

Terminó de comer y se puso su uniforme, lo mandaría a lavar luego. Dejó algo de comida en el plato de Blue y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Nos vemos luego Blueberry! —. _¡Miau!, _Maulló el adorable minino mientras comía.

Salió de su hogar y se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento, donde se hallaba su preciado Ferrari 599XX.

La chica de bellos orbes verdes conducía dando tantas vueltas por las encrucijadas y atestadas calles de Manhattan que marearía a cualquiera. Eso era lo que quería lograr. Al llegar a la agencia se reportó directo a la sala de juntas.

—Buenos días — saludaron los presentes.

—Buenos días Buttercup.— una voz claramente aguda resonó en la sala. Ella frunció el ceño— Ese es tu nombre ¿no?— Decía una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules.

—Ese es mi segundo nombre, Dee Dee. Ya te había dicho que no me llamaras así.

—Claro, olvidé que amas tu nombre japonés. ¿Qué significa Kaoru, de todas formas?

Ella resopló. —Kaoru significa _Fragancia_, es decir que siempre estoy fresca y...que tengo buen gusto en perfumes...—.

—Claro, luego lo busco en _Wikipedia._..— dijo como si nada— Bueno, vamos al asunto. La razón por la que estas aquí es porque creemos que el caso 9—27A aún no se ha acabado.

—¿El de los hermanos desaparecidos?— la rubia asintió — ¿qué hay con ello? ¿Consiguieron información?

—Nuestras fuentes nos informan que hay registros de que han visto a uno de ellos en…— dijo un pelirrojo. Revisó la computadora, repleta de archivos secretos del gobierno— Napa, California.

—Debo viajar hasta allá y averiguar todo lo que pueda.— dijo más para sí misma.

—Eso es exacto lo que debes hacer— dijo un joven de nombre Dexter.

—Bien, ¿cuando viajo para allá?

—Mañana a primera hora...— la ojiverde asintió. — ve a preparar tus cosas Buttercup...— decía sonriendo de forma burlona y agresiva.

—Claro...— achicó los ojos— salúdame a Billy, si lo ves por ahí...— dijo saliendo rápidamente mientras se carcajeaba por el sonrojo de su amiga. Eran amigas, o por lo menos ella quería creer eso. También sabía que había algo entre esos dos que era mejor mantener secreto.

Kaoru era una de las mejores agentes de élite, aunque el caso 9—27A era uno que la agencia misma había dejado de lado ya que había fracasado rotundamente en él; era el caso de tres hermanos: Brick, Butch y Boomer Him, herederos de la gran fortuna de la familia Him y que desaparecieron bajo circunstancias desconocidas. Mr. Mojo Him era el único tío de dichos muchachos y él se había quedado con toda la riqueza cuando ellos se desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Él era el principal sospechoso.

Kaoru condujo a su hogar para hacer sus maletas. Ya sabía a quién llamaría para cuidar de su adorada mascota...

— _¿Álo? — una voz algo dormida respondió al otro lado de la línea._

—Hola Gwen, habla Kaoru.

— _¿Kaoru? ...— decía con voz extrañada —._

—...soy...— suspiró resignada, parecía que el mundo la odiaba —...Buttercup...—.

—_¡Buttercup! — casi deja sorda a la joven de cabello oscuro — ¿cómo has estado? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

—Es que yo...mira, seré directa e iré al grano...

—_Nunca cambias..._

Ignoró el comentario— Tengo que hacer un viaje de trabajo y necesito de alguien que cuide de Blueberry ¿me puedes hacer el favor?

—_Claro, tráela. Yo cuidaré de ella. Tráela ahora, te espero._

Preparó un pequeño bolso de peluche con todo lo que le haría falta a Blueberry: su cepillo especial para su delicado pelaje, su mantita de felpa —no podía dormir sin ella—, su amado ratón de goma y sus infaltables galletas, las que usaba para entrenar a la gata, aunque ya no le hacían falta, la gata estaba totalmente adiestrada. Aunque eran deliciosas… para la gata, claro está.

—Bien...Blue—la llamó en voz alta—, vámonos...— la hermosa gata se aproximó hasta su dueña, está la cogió en brazos y salieron del edificio.

Llegaron a la casa Tennyson y Kaoru se aproximó a la puerta. Tocó el timbre repetidas veces y esperó con impaciencia.

—¡Butter!— la pelirroja se abalanzó para abrazarla.

—Hola Gwen, tanto tiempo sin verte...

—¡Adivina quién está en casa!— exclamó mientras ambas entraban con tranquilidad. Kaoru tenía planeado no quedarse demasiado tiempo, aunque sospechaba que estaría allí más de lo debido.

Allí en la acogedora sala de la casa estaban Daphne, Shaggy y Scooby. La joven gruñó para sus adentros, ese perro siempre quería dañar a su pequeña gatita.

—Vinieron corriendo apenas se enteraron que venías.

—¡Chicos!— se aproximó a los presentes y entre todos se dieron un gran abrazo grupal. No se veían desde la universidad.

—¡Buttercup!— dijeron estrujándola un poco, después de todo la morena era considerada parte de su familia.

—Me alegro tanto de verlos...— adoraba a esos chicos entrometidos. Luego de un poco de plática, sutilmente se despidió. La responsabilidad llamaba, y ellos sabían tan bien como ella que no podía dejar esa llamada en espera.

—Mis saludos a Fred y a Vilma.

Extrañaba las épocas donde solían descubrir a ''villanos'' disfrazados, cometiendo algún delito, era divertido…

* * *

_**12:24 p.m.**_

Llego a casa e hizo sus maletas, empacando todo lo que necesitaría. Cargó rápidamente todo en su auto y se dirigió a la agencia por sus boletos de avión. Allí la esperaba la rubia, con la preocupación dibujada en sus facciones.

—Ten Buttercup, tus boletos. Te entrego además estos apuntes que te servirán para completar tu misión. Y ésta es la foto de uno de los hermanos que debes encontrar.— dijo Dee Dee entregándole una fotografía de un atractivo rubio de ojos azules, vaya que era lindo. Se sonrojó ante esa idea.— Su nombre es Boomer Him. Si lo encuentras, podremos rastrear a los otros dos. Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

—Confiamos en ti, Kaoru.— dijo sin ningún rastro de burla o maldad. El caso se había vuelto bastante serio. La otra la observó, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Se limitó a abrazar a la rubia, sentía cierto afecto hacia ella, antes de voltear y alejarse. —Ten a mano siempre el comunicador. Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarnos y te ayudaremos.

—Bien.— decía resignada, no le gustaba ese aparato, más de una vez la había despertado de un glorioso sueño.

Condujo hasta el aeropuerto. Viajaría en un avión de primera clase, seguramente lleno de gringos estirados que se creían de lo mejor sólo porque tenían más dinero que la mayoría.

— _¿Agente?...— _sonaba su comunicador. Cómo odiaba esa porquería_—..¿Agente?...—._

—Aquí agente Kaoru, cambio.

— _Agente... ¿Ya ha pedido reservación en algún hotel?...— _diablos, lo había olvidado.

—No.

—_Bien. Se hospedará en el hotel ''Leela Resort''...su suite es la más grande y lujosa._

—Muy bien. Gracias.— dijo aliviada.—.

—_Está a nombre de Buttercup Matsubara...— _decía con maldad. Reconoció esa vocecita aguda_…"hija de puta" _maldijo en sus pensamientos. Quería ahorcarla.

* * *

_**04:45 p.m.**_

El viaje estuvo muy aburrido y fue toda una porquería, aún más porque había un pinche niño pateando su jodido asiento. Había volteado varias veces con amabilidad, hasta callarlo de sentón a los gritos.

Al llegar se tomó un taxi, no se arriesgaría a perderse por ahí. Era bastante extraño el conductor; un joven castaño de ojos marrón oscuro.

—A Leela Resort Hotel, por favor.

—Claro, señorita...— sonreía con… ella no pudo descifrar esa expresión, que de algún modo la asustaba. Maldijo mentalmente, presionando sus pantalones bajo sus manos. Disimuladamente leyó la placa donde decía el nombre del conductor: _Mitch Michelson. _

Debía recordar ese nombre; Tenía el presentimiento de que sería importante, o al menos de que tendría algo que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y con la razón por la cual ella estaba allí.

Al fin llegó al hotel. Al entrar, notó que era bastante lujoso y limpio, no le agradó para nada. —Reservación para...Buttercup Matsubara...— le mencionó a la recepcionista —.

—Claro, un momento por favor...—.Tecleó algo en la pequeña computadora que tenía delante — ¿Me permite su identificación?

Ella le otorgó su identificación. La mujer la revisó y volvió a escribir en la computadora, se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.—Su habitación es la suite del decimonoveno piso, señorita.— dijo entregándole las llaves correspondientes.

—Gracias.— las tomó y un lindo muchacho de ojos color negro, de extraño cabello amarillo, casi anaranjado, que vestía un horrendo uniforme color azul, tomó sus maletas y las llevó a la habitación, Kaoru lo seguía desde cerca.

Una vez llegaron Kaoru abrió la puerta y dejó ver una sala hermosa. No se impresionó; veía cosas como esa todos los días, era millonaria después de todo. El chico entró y dejó allí sus cosas. Kaoru buscó en su billetera dinero pero no tenía cambio, por lo que el chico decidió irse. Era obvio que no le daría un billete de cien dólares.

—¡Espera!— exclamó ella— olvidas tu propina...— dijo entregando los cien, después de todo dinero no le faltaba y un billete más o un billete menos no le importaban. Sin mencionar que el chico era muy apuesto.

—¡Gracias, señorita!— El joven estaba completamente agradecido— si necesita algo, llámeme. Mi nombre es Jake.

—Claro, mi nombre es Kaoru...— el chico le sonrió seductor y ella sonrojada le correspondió la sonrisa. Cuando él se hubo ido, ella aprovechó para desempacar y buscar una ropa más apropiada para vestir. Tomaría un baño de burbujas y dormiría toda la tarde. Hasta que recordó que esas no eran sus vacaciones y que tenía tareas de suma importancia por realizar. Exclamó un insulto y desganada cambió su vestimenta. Ya encontraría algo ocioso que hacer por la tarde.

* * *

_**08:00 p.m.**_

Había tomado un baño relajante y muy largo, en verdad estaba algo estresada. Ahora, tenía hambre. Pediría servicio a la habitación y revisaría los apuntes que le habían entregado. Decidió que mañana por la mañana saldría en busca del rubio, no se iría de allí si no encontraba a— intentó recordar su nombre— Boomer.

Salió al balcón de la habitación, miró la hermosa ciudad que tenía enfrente. —Te encontraré, Boomer, no importa donde estés. Te encontraré y volverás a casa, te lo prometo...— dijo al viento como si el chico la pudiera oír realmente.

_**.**_

—_**.—.—En un lugar no muy lejos de allí—.—.—**_

_**.**_

Un pequeño de hermosos ojos azules lloraba en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba asustado, tenía frió y hambre. Los hijos de perra que lo tenían prisionero en aquel cuarto hace días que no venían y ya casi se le acababa el agua.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor!— decía en posición fetal mientras lloraba. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Hace tanto que no lo hacía que comenzaba a olvidar como hacerlo—...por favor...— susurró débilmente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Adelantos:**_

—_¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta!— Trató de zafarse de sus fuertes agarres._

—_¡Cállate!— dijo, impactando su mano en su rostro. —Métanla con ese estúpido y pongan llave a la puerta, ¡no quiero que salgan!_

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

—_Por favor no me hagas daño...— decía asustado._

—_Tú… ¿eres Boomer?_

—_Si..._

—_Estoy aquí para rescatarte y buscar a tus hermanos.— El joven atinó a responder con una mueca de confusión—Soy del FBI. Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara..._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

—_¡Oh! es tan bonito.— decía maravillado._

—_¿Tienes hambre?— en ese momento el estómago del rubio rugió, respondiendo la interrogante de la ojiverde._

_Él asintió..._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

—_Está bien rico. — decía con la boca llena. — todo esto es tan fantástico._

—_Bien, pues acostúmbrate._

—_¿Acostumbrarme? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.— preguntaba confuso._

—_Ya lo veras, ahora come.— decía dedicándole una pequeñísima sonrisa. —aún falta el postre...y el de aquí es un manjar, créeme._

* * *

¡Hooola! ¿como están?, ¿que tal historia? ... espero les guste ... y si no jódanse ;P

Cabe decir que are correcciones para mejorarla ...

**Trabajando en el capitulo 2.**

Sin nada mas que pueda decir me despido:

**ATENTAMENTE**: Mitsukii-kun

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


	2. Cosas Extrañas y un Mal Descubrimiento

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías...

**Autora: **Mitsukii-kun ...

**Historia dedicada a: **Princesaazabache, Melanee-san este fic es para ti... ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe...

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara...

"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"

* * *

_**09:00 A.M.**_

Era la mañana y el sol se filtraba por las cortinas, pegando en el hermoso rostro de una adormecida morena, obligándola a despertar de un divertido sueño. Bostezó, estiró sus brazos en el aire y se incorporó en la gran y suave cama del hotel. Se levantó con cansancio y caminó al lujoso baño de la habitación, donde limpió sus dientes para luego lavar su cara como era habitual. Al observarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de algo. "Joder" se dijo a sí misma, notando las ojeras negras formadas bajo sus ojos. Las odiaba; usaría un corrector, aunque no era fanática del maquillaje, lo usaba cuando tenía una ocasión especial o simplemente cuando quería verse bien. Cepilló su cabello, no era tan corto, puesto que le llegaba a la altura de los pechos.

Se dispuso a leer los apuntes que le habían entregado el día anterior, antes pidiendo algo de comer. Luego de pedir Servicio al Cuarto, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala, sacó de su mochila los apuntes y comenzó a leer...

_**DATOS DEL DESAPARECIDO.**_

_**Nombres:**__ Boomer Makoto._

_**Apellido:**__ Him._

_**Edad:**__ Diecinueve años._

_**Fecha de Nacimiento:**__ 11 de Abril de 1997._

_**Fecha de desaparición:**_ _18 de mayo del 2014_

_(Debajo de esto estaba la foto de Boomer)_

_**17 de mayo. Hora/s: 08:45 A.M.**_

_El señor Boomer se encontraba en la escuela, sus amigos/compañeros nos informaron que había tenido un examen y había aprobado por lo que salieron a comprar unas cervezas y refrescos para ''festejar'', aclaramos que el señor Him no bebe. Compraron comida en el Mc Donals que estaba afuera del instituto, al terminar entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron al salón. Nos aseguraron que cuando salieron habían visto un auto; al parecer un Volkswagen gol Tuning de color negro, rondando la zona. Cuando tocó la campana de salida Boomer se encaminó solo a casa, alegando que sus hermanos tenían cosas que hacer. Pero al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, ni al siguiente, ni al que le siguió. Creemos que el auto tuvo algo que ver. Sus hermanos salieron preocupados y angustiados en su búsqueda porque tampoco llegó a su hogar a dormir. Al salir, los hermanos desaparecieron, tampoco dejando rastro alguno. Su único familiar con vida es el señor Mr. Mojo Him, ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, y es quien se hizo cargo de los bienes y la fortuna de la familia Him, hemos llegado a saber que el Señor Mojo estaba pasando por problemas financieros y el banco le habría embargado la casa. La desaparición de los jóvenes lo benefició mucho económicamente, por eso creemos que él tiene mucho que ver es por lo cual es nuestro principal sospechoso._

_Eso es lo que sabemos hasta ahora._

_._

—_¿Señorita? —_Ella gritó, lanzando los apuntes por los aires. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo, que no notó cuando el joven entró. —¡Lo siento, señorita no fue mi intención asustarla!...— dijo apenado —Pero aquí está lo que pidió.

Allí parado a su lado se encontraba el chico del día anterior... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Jake!, llevando un carrito color plata donde estaba la comida que previamente ella había pedido: un gran plato de huevos con tocino, tostadas con mantequilla, una jarra con de jugo de naranja y una taza de café calentito. Todo eso alcanzaba para cuatro personas. Era mucho, demasiado para su pequeño estómago. No acabaría todo eso, tenía hambre pero no tanta. "¡Qué exagerados son los cocineros del hotel!" pensó. Miró al muchacho que estaba de pie al lado de ella, se mantenía observándola atentamente.

—No podré comerme todo esto yo sola, es mucho...— decía mirando la abundante comida — ¿tú ya comiste?— le dijo de repente al joven —.

—Pues, yo...no.— respondió avergonzado en un pequeño susurro —...aún no...—.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos, en silencio. —Bien, comerás conmigo.— dijo restándole importancia, volviendo su vista a los apuntes.

—¿Qué? Pero, yo… no puedo, señorita.— estaba sorprendido, jamás había oído algo como eso —eso es contra las reglas, podrían despedirme...—.

—Bueno, entonces mientras nadie lo sepa, estarás bien— dijo llevando el carrito hacia el pequeño comedor de la suite. Preparó dos platos y repartió la comida, tranquilamente empezó a comer.

Cuando vio que el chico no se animaba sentarse con ella, le llamó la atención. —Vamos, ven que yo no muerdo.— dijo burlona. — Además, odio desperdiciar la comida.

—Pero...— intentó excusarse.

—Pero nada. Tómalo como una orden.— dijo poniéndose seria.—No me gusta comer sola.

—Bien, si usted insiste.— dijo sonriéndole como cuando la había guiado a la habitación —Será un placer.

—Excelente.— dijo sonrojándose. Comieron en paz y tranquilidad, compartiendo una charla que pasó de lo impersonal a algo más profundo.

—Sí, mis padres murieron hace tiempo ya...— dijo el joven con nostalgia —pero tengo a mi hermano.— cambió su semblante triste por uno más alegre.

—¡Increíble! Yo soy hija única. ¿Cómo se llama él? — preguntaba con emoción.

—Su nombre es Finn —dijo riendo por la actitud de la hermosa ojiverde, parecía una niña a punto de recibir un regalo.

—¡_Kawaii_! — dijo emocionada.

—¿_Kawaii_? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?...— preguntó Jake dudoso.

—_Kawaii_ quiere decir lindo/genial en japonés.— explicó la morena.

—¿Japonés? ¿Eres japonesa?...— dijo curioso, esa chica le parecía una caja de sorpresas.

—Pues sí, mi madre era de Nueva York y se fue a Japón a estudiar, allí conoció a mi padre y, bueno...— decía sonrojada —...ya sabrás lo que pasó después...—. Él también se había sonrojado.

* * *

_**11:27 A.M.**_

Terminaron de comer y el chico se llevó las cosas, los platos, los vasos, sólo dejando la taza de café para la linda chica.

Bien, ella ya había revisado los apuntes y ahora saldría en busca del rubio. Armó su mochila con todo lo que necesitaría, haciendo una lista mental y cantándola mientras las cosas se iban colocando.

—Bien, veamos: banditas...sí, algodón...sí, desinfectante...sí, alcohol. Si...arma...obvio que sí, una Pistola Crosman T4.— estaba haciendo un inventario de lo que debía llevar— Mi pequeña...sí— se refería a una pequeña pistola que solía guardar en su sujetador por si ocurría algo, una SIG-Sauer P230.— munición...sí, navaja, unas galletas, agua. Bien, creo que ya está— colocó su navaja en una cartuchera con estilo de mini-cinturón que iba a un poco más arriba del muslo. Si le quitaban la mochila, se tendría que valer con el arma de repuesto. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se le acaban las balas? Quedaría desarmada… No, no se arriesgaría.

Prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca, debajo un chaleco antibalas, encima un suéter a rayas negras y verdes con cuello de tortuga que, a decir verdad, le quedaba algo ajustado; una falda negra tableada, acompañada de unas medias blancas a medio muslo y unos zapatos negros. Parecía una adolescente.

—¡Diablos! Parezco una niña vestida así como fressita...— decía mirándose en el espejo —Bueno, al menos no levantaré sospechas. Pero...— como toque final se puso una cinta con un lindo moño en su no tan corto cabello negro para completar su bonito look.— ¡Ya!— dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

Tomo su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Subió en el ascensor y en este estaban dos muchachos que pararon de reír cuando la vieron. Ambos diferentes entre sí; un adorable rubio de ojos azules que vestía una playera a rayas roja y blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y un lindo gorrito de marinero; el otro, un pálido pelinegro de ojos oscuros que traía puesta una camisa a cuadros roja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis de color rojo con detalles en blanco. El moreno traía una espectacular guitarra eléctrica en forma de una especie de hacha. Ella se sorprendió, eso era simplemente genial.

—Buenos días...— saludó cordialmente entrando al elevador.

—Buenos días...— saludó el rubio gentil con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Hola, lindura — dijo el moreno con una sonrisa confiada. Los dos muchachos se quedaron viéndola, el rubio intentando disimular con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero el pelinegro la miraba de pies a cabeza con descaro, logrando que se sintiera incómoda. Al fin llegó a planta baja, entonces comenzó a caminar hasta lograr con unas rápidas zancadas hasta las afueras del hotel. Caminaba por la acera en dirección a la agencia de policías, cuando los dos muchos del ascensor la detuvieron.

—¡Oye, espera! — dijo el moreno corriendo para alcanzarla, el rubio venía detrás de él.

—¿Huh? — volteó a verlos — ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi nombre es Marshall y él es Flapjack — Se señaló para luego pasar su brazo por detrás del hombro de su amigo. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlos con incomodidad, eran nombres bastante extraños.

—Mi nombre es...— tomó la decisión de no decirles su nombre real —...Buttercup— dijo estrechando sus manos.

—Un placer, Buttercup...— dijo Flap.

—Escucha, la verdad es que me… digo, nos pareces muy linda y queríamos pedirte tu número de celular.— dijo sonrojado.

—Bueno...yo...— estaba sonrojada. —Claro.— dijo tomando el móvil que le tendía el rubio, agendó su número en él y se lo devolvió.

—¡Gracias!— dijo el rubio mirando su móvil.

—Ten por seguro que te llamaremos pronto. — decía el moreno sonriendo, pero con un pequeño sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

—Está bien, ahora debo irme.— la verdad todo esto le parecía gracioso y fuera de lo común.

—¿N-no quieres que te acompañe? — el pelinegro la detuvo, casi desesperado.

—Pero, ¿y Flapjack?— le echó un vistazo al rubio.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo cosas que hacer.— dijo comprensivo mirando a su amigo.—Así que nos vemos luego.— se encaminó en dirección contraria a los otros dos chicos.

—Adiós, hermano.

—Adiós...— volteó su vista al moreno, él sólo estaba observándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó. La tomó del brazo y la impulsó a caminar

—Claro, vamos.— dijo achicando los ojos, dudosa. Vaya que el chico era… ¿cuál sería la palabra correcta?... Confianzudo.

—Y... ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?— le preguntó. Ella se removió incómoda. Ni siquiera conocía a ese chico y ya la estaba acompañando, siguiendo sus pasos con descaro.

—A la agencia de policía.

—¿Vas a demandarme?— preguntó altanero.

—¿Qué?—rió para sus adentros— Claro que no, sólo…— exhaló con pesar. No estaba de acuerdo en otorgar a un desconocido tanta información.— Busco a un amigo que desapareció, eso es todo.— mintió hábilmente —Hace días que no lo veo y estoy preocupada por él.

Él asintió, estaba algo incómodo —¿Es tu novio?

—¿Qué?— la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—Yo...no, no es mi novio...— le extrañó la pregunta —.

—Y ¿tienes novio?

—No— respondió secamente.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlo?— el moreno actuaba raro.

—Supongo que sí... ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

De repente y para sorpresa de la morena (y de la autora misma O.o), el pelinegro la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia él, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y estampaba sus labios en los de ella. No sabía qué hacer, solo atinó a abrir como platos los ojos, completamente inmóvil. Llevó su mirada al rostro de Marshall, él tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y movía con gracia sus labios sobre los de ella, intentando compartir el beso húmedo y caliente al que la estaba llevando. "Para ser sincera" pensó Kaoru, "besa bastante bien... ¡pero, joder, es un completo extraño!". Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. ¡Lo había conocido hacía sólo dos minutos! o tal vez tres o cuatro, quizás cinco, máximo seis. Lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía lejos de su ser, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Lo siento.— dijo él sin expresión alguna, completamente avergonzado. No esperaba que pasara eso.

Ella sólo llevó su mano a su boca donde pasó sus dedos, estos estaban húmedos. Disimuladamente recorrió con la lengua su labio inferior, probando un sabor conocido. Era... ¿Cátsup? ¿Mayonesa? Seguramente, aderezando algunas hamburguesas. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Sólo...quería hacerlo.

Ella no respondió. Siguió su rumbo, fingiendo que aquello jamás había pasado. El muchacho se limitó a seguirla desde cerca, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

_**01:50 P.M.**_

Llegaron y la morena saludó cortésmente al policía que se encontraba detrás de una pequeña oficina. El hombre se limitó a saludarla, sin hacer preguntas sobre el extraño sujeto que la seguía. Sólo lo miró despectivamente. —¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Pues, busco a mi hermano...— sacó la foto de Boomer de su mochila y se la entregó al guardia uniformado.

—Lamento decirle que no lo he visto.— dijo entregándole la fotografía —Por lo general los jóvenes se pierden en el bosque.

—¿En el bosque?...— preguntó ella.

—Sí, se encuentra a dos horas de aquí. Suelen ir allí a hacer tonterías y algunos no vuelven.

—¿Me podría llevar?— _"Ojalá que diga que sí" _pensó ella con entusiasmo.

—Claro, ¿pero está segura de querer ir allí?— preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, bastante segura —.

Salieron y el policía entró en una patrulla bastante grande. Se inclinó para abrirle como un caballero de la ley una de las puertas a la señorita. Cuando ella ya estaba dentro del auto, notó que el extraño y por demás pálido joven aún no se marchaba.

—Señorita, su novio ¿viene con nosotros?...— preguntó el policía, intentando no parecer inoportuno.

—Sí, yo también voy...— dijo el moreno, sin siquiera preguntarle a la muchacha que acababa de conocer. Ella intentó interrumpirle, pero él colocó su dedo índice en los labios que hace pocos minutos había probado, mientras se metía dentro de la patrulla.—Nada de peros, mi amor, vamos.— ordenó él con burla jalándola de la mano para acercarse mas a ella.

Iban en el asiento trasero del vehículo, muy callados, el hombre conducía como si nada, sin saber que en la parte trasera la chica estaba muy incómoda. Era como si invadieran su privacidad.

—Butter, tengo sueño— dijo el pelinegro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y abrazándola por la cintura. Ella reprimió las ganas de empujarlo fuera del auto por la puerta repentinamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?— preguntó. El chico sólo era un tonto adolescente.

—Te he dicho que tengo sueño...

—¿Pero acaso soy una almohada o qué?— En ese momento sonó su celular. Revisó los mensajes, era uno del rubio mandándole sus saludos. Ella resopló, ahora había encontrado una forma de molestar a Marshall.

"_Hola Flap. ¿Qué haces?" le respondió. _

"_Nada, ¿y tú?" el rubio envió su respuesta rápidamente._

"_Estoy en camino hacia el bosque, debo hacer algunas cosas allí."_

"_¿Vas a enterrar algún cadáver? "_— rió por la ocurrencia del rubio.

"_No. Dime, ¿conoces algún buen lugar para comer?"_

"_¿Para comer? ¿Algo así como un restaurante? Sí, ¿por qué?"_

"_¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado en la noche?" preguntó dramáticamente._

"_No ¿Por qué?_

"_¿Te parece si quedamos para salir a comer?"_

"_Claro, el sábado ¿a qué hora?"— el joven no dejaba de mandar emoticones, sabía que estaba emocionado._

"_A las ocho, ¿bien?" él aceptó, gustoso. Ella rió para sus adentros. _

—¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!— preguntó el moreno enfadado. Había descubierto la extraña treta de la muchacha.

—Tu amigo me cayó bastante bien y quiero conocerlo más.— El policía los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero hemos llegado.

¡Vaya que era un gran y espeso bosque! Cualquiera idiota podría perderse. Pero no ella, estaba convencida de que, siendo quien era, llegar a perderse era un pensamiento remoto e imposible. Después de todo, es de Kaoru de quien estamos hablando.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron, el auto desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

_**04:15 P.M.**_

Caminaban en silencio, la morena estaba muy concentrada. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y aún no había indicios de lo que ella estaba buscando con desesperación. Y para adherirle el problema a la dificultad, el chico no se quedaba callado. La agobiaba con preguntas innecesarias y comentarios que la distraían. Ahora, al fin había logrado callarse.

—Oye,— cortó él el silencio— ¿Quieres que lleve tu mochila?

—No, está bien así.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo por lo del beso?— preguntaba tímidamente.

—No. Yo solo...— estaba muy pensativa.

—¿Tienes algo?

—No.— respondió secamente. Entonces él dejó de caminar y la encaró.

—Espera un segundo...— ella volteo en su dirección — ¿qué te sucede?

—Nada.

—Mientes.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sí, eres una mentirosa — decía burlón.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — frunció el ceño.

—Si no mientes dime, ¿Por qué me dijiste que buscabas a un amigo y al policía que buscabas a tu hermano?— Ella titubeó, no sabía qué más decirle, no se había percatado de ese detalle. —No trates de mentirme de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso? — señaló en una dirección. Logró cambiar el tema de conversación justo a tiempo.

A lo lejos se podía ver una casa, grande pero llena de hierbas y plantas por doquier. Desde la distancia se notaba que estaba muy dañada y parecía que había personas dentro. Ella aceleró el paso. Ahora corrían, ya que la morena estaba algo— por no decir muy— desesperada por encontrar al ojiazul y así terminar con honores su misión, una de las más complicadas que la agencia manejaba.

Entonces frenó en seco justo cuando de la casa salían tres hombres; dos de ellos estaban vestidos con trajes, el otro también, pero con uno más elegante. Al parecer era el jefe, estaba hablando por teléfono.

De su mochila, ella sacó su pistola. —¡Wow! ¿Qué haces con eso?— el chico estaba asustado.

—Mira, seré sincera contigo.— el chico la miró expectante.— soy agente del FBI. Estoy aquí para buscar a un chico desaparecido.

—Ya veo...— dijo con sorpresa —.

—Será mejor que te vayas, corres peligro aquí.— dijo con seriedad.

—No me iré, quiero ayudarte...— decía con seguridad.

—No. Vete ¡ahora!— estaba fastidiándose.

—No lo haré.

—No me harás caso, ¿cierto?— se resignó a que el chico era testarudo. Él negó con su cabeza. —Bien. Toma esto entonces, no te dejaré desarmado.— de su mochila sacó la Pistola Crosman T4. — ¿sabes usarla?— él asintió.—Bien. Vamos.

Se acercaban sigilosamente, ya iban a llegar, los hombres se habían ido hacía unos minutos. Al ingresar a esa cabaña escondida, todo estaba oscuro. Kaoru sacó su linterna, observaba todo, buscando indicios de que el rubio estaba por allí. Todo parecía quieto y tranquilo, sólo se oía el cantar de los pájaros en la ventana. Hasta que...

—¡Quietos! — un hombre les apuntaba, con la oscuridad que ocultaba sus manos, escondieron sutilmente las armas — ¿Quién rayos son ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Buttercup y él es mi novio Marshall— el hombre la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— El hombre casi babeaba. Se relamió los labios, sin poder dejar de pensar lo sexy que se veía esa niña.

—Solo veníamos a curiosear un poco, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que aquí había alguien, creímos que la casa estaba vacía, no quisimos molestar.— decía con un adorable puchero.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos...— dijo el sonriente joven sólo porque ella había dicho que ahora eran novios.

—Está bi...— el hombre iba a dejar que se fueran. Hasta se corrió a un lado para que pasaran por el marco de la puerta, cuando un sonido arruinó sus planes.

—_¡Auxilio!_ — se escuchó un grito de alguien en una de las habitaciones de la casa — _¡Socorro!_

Más rápido que un rayo Kaoru apuntó al hombre y le disparó justo en el corazón, al ver que este sobresaltado apuntaba a Marshall con intenciones de disparar, matándolo al instante.

—Vaya que eres rápida.

—¿Por qué crees que soy del FBI?— Unas voces se escuchaban recorrer las afueras de la casa, la madera crujía mientras subían unas pequeñas escalerillas.

—_¡Si, pagarán buena plata por el!_

—_¿Pero no está muy lastimado?_

—_No, qué va. Está bien._

Los hombres volvieron, sólo que ahora estaban acompañados, es decir que ahora eran más. Ahora, Kaoru necesitaría refuerzos. Pero... ¡Oh, mierda!, había dejado el comunicador en el hotel.

—Oye Marshall...— susurraba para no ser descubierta, escondida detrás de unos muebles. El otro se sentó al lado de ella, cortando un poco la distancia y logrando hacerla sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué?— el moreno miraba a los presentes que estaban allí.

—Quiero que vayas al hotel y le hables a la agencia por el comunicador que está en mi habitación, diles que manden refuerzos. Sólo llama y ven para acá, ellos rastrearán la llamada.

—No te dejaré aquí— se cruzó de brazos. Su forma infantil de actuar estaba haciendo sudar frío a la mujer.

—¡Ve!

—Olvídalo.

—Por favor— tomó al moreno de la camisa y lo besó en los labios —Sólo ve.

—¿Estarás bien? —.Ella asintió, intentando sonar convencida.— Está bien, cuídate.— Antes de irse volvió a besar a la morena de forma muy apasionada. Salió sigilosamente de ahí, se escabulló hasta la puerta trasera y trotó por entre los árboles, recordando perfectamente la salida de ese bosque tramposo.

Ella, por otro lado, se acercó a la puerta semi-abierta del salón, donde los hombres hablaban.

—_No te preocupes lo dividimos a la mitad._

—¿_Lo de los otros dos también?._

—_Claro, hombre, después de todo eres mi socio._

—_Y ¿qué hay de la chica?_

—_Tal vez decida venderla más caro. Ya sabes, una pequeña virgen vale mucho en estos tiempos._

Escuchaba todo atentamente cuando sintió algo duro presionando su espalda. Era frío, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Ya había sentido eso antes… una jodida pistola.

—Así que tenemos visitas...— El hombre desconocido tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó el otro, volteándose para verlo. Entonces, el hombre armado la empujó bruscamente, arrojándola en el suelo, en medio de la habitación. La habían descubierto.

—Gracias, Bruno.— dijo el otro al hombre que al parecer la había empujado.

—De nada, jefe.

—Bien y dime ¿quién carajo eres?

—¡Qué te importa!— contestó de mala manera.

—¿Esta pequeña zorra fue la que mató al guardia?

—Estoy seguro que sí, es la única que se encuentra en esta zona. No he visto a otros rondar por estos lares.

—Bien enciérrenla, ya veré que hacer con ella más tarde.

Los hombres la sujetaron de los brazos para que no escapara. Ella no dejaba de retorcerse, pero ya era inútil, ellos la doblaban en peso, altura y fuerza.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Hijos de puta!

—¡Cállate!— dijo, impactando su mano en su rostro. —métanla con ese estúpido y pongan llave a la puerta, no quiero que salgan.

La empujaron a lo que parecía un sótano. Habían quitado las escaleras, cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo, joder como dolía...sentía como algo se incrustaba en su pierna derecha...se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, logró divisar algo que se acercaba a ella y lo demás se volvió negro...

* * *

_**07:26 P.M.**_

—Mierda.— trataba de levantarse pero su brazo le dolía de sobremanera. Tenía un vidrio en su pierna. Bruscamente lo sacó, lo más rápido que pudo para aliviar el dolor, manchando así sus medias blancas con algo de sangre.

Después de varios intentos por fin se pudo poner de pie. Notó que su cabeza estaba apoyada en una especie de almohada deshecha, rota y sucia.

—Joder, me duele…— dijo para sí misma, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Caminó unos pasos, rengueando un poco. Encontró su linterna en el suelo prendida, se le acabarían las baterías pronto. Aun así, aprovechó para inspeccionar rápidamente el lugar. Estaba hecho un chiquero. Había una pequeña cama improvisada en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, algunos platos de plástico con restos de comida que al parecer ya estaba podrida y un pequeño tarro con un poco de agua, como si fuera para alimentar animales.

Escucho un ruido y se giró rápidamente...no había nada. Volvió a escuchar ruidos, eran como sonidos de pasos. Pero cuando volteó, esta vez logró ver a una persona, un chico que al parecer estaba en una esquina escondido detrás de lo que parecía ser un viejo mueble. Era rubio con unos opacos y oscuros ojos azules. Lo reconoció al instante, aunque su aspecto demacrado no ayudó. Boomer...

Se acercó lentamente a él, no quería asustarlo. La luz de la linterna hacía que sus rizos dorados brillaran cual oro a la luz solar, sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. Estiró lentamente su mano, a lo que él se hizo bolita aún más en el rincón, sin dejar de temblar casi convulsionando.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño— decía asustado.

—¿Eres Boomer?

—Si...— el hilo de su voz logró decir, aún estaba aterrorizado.

—Estoy aquí para rescatarte y buscar a tus hermanos.

—¿Huh?— dijo confundido.

—Soy del FBI. Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara.

—¿Eres del FBI?

—Si...— El rubio se arrojó a sus brazos desesperadamente y la apretó a su propio cuerpo con fulgor y una jovialidad que creía perdida, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, comenzaba a enloquecer de soledad. La morena acariciaba su cabello, el chico había empezado a sollozar.

—Está bien, ya no te harán daño...— trato de tranquilizarlo —.

Observó su estado, tenía algunas heridas, moretones y estaba muy delgado.

—¿Has visto mi mochila?

—Sí, está por aquí.

La llevó a la cama que había visto antes, le dio su mochila y ella se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared. Tenía una pequeña bolsa de galletas y una botella de agua. Invitó al rubio a sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Tienes hambre o sed?

—Si...hace días que no como o bebo agua.

—Bueno, toma. Es lo único que tengo.

—Gracias.— El rubio termino de comer y miró con agradecimiento a la morena. No había palabras que pudieran mostrarle su más profundo agradecimiento.

Ella prosiguió a tratar de curar un poco la gran herida que él tenía en el vientre, con algo de alcohol y unas banditas estarían bien por algunas horas hasta que pudiera llevarlo al hospital.

—Si eres del FBI, ¿por qué te vistes así?— preguntó curioso por la forma en la que ella estaba vestida, demasiado… particular.

—Para no levantar sospechas y que no me descubran. Sería muy obvio que yo anduviese con un chaleco que marcara "FBI" en el pecho, ¿no crees?

—Te queda lindo.— dijo sonrojado.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes? Cuando caíste y quedaste inconsciente, tenías la falda arriba y…— dudó en seguir.— tuve que bajártela, porque se te veían las bragas.

—¡¿Qué?!— ahora parecía un tomate.

—Lo siento.— dijo apenado —.

Comenzó a sentir claustrofobia, el lugar era muy oscuro. Visualizó por completo la zona, sin encontrar salida alguna. —¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí que no sea la odiosa puerta?

—Pues, sí. Hay una puerta por allá — dijo señalando la dirección. —pero tiene un candado y no se puede abrir.

—A que sí.— dijo sonriendo.

Fueron hasta allí y en efecto estaba cerrada con un gran candado...

La morena levantó su falda y sacó la navaja, con ella empezó a forzar el candado hasta que se abrió. Era un trabajo bastante más simple de lo que realmente parecía. Kaoru se sacó el suéter dejando a la vista el chaleco antibalas que se había colocado con anterioridad.

—Quítate la camisa.

—¿Para qué?— murmuró el joven, atónito por el cuerpo de la mujer. Vaya que tenía unas hermosas curvas femeninas y marcadas, era todo un espectáculo.

—Solo quítate la jodida camisa.— decía demandante. El ojiazul obedeció. Y Kaoru se quitó el chaleco para ponérselo a él.

—Pero, ¿y tú?— preguntó con preocupación.

—No te preocupes.— sacó de su sujetador la pequeña pistola que tenía y se la entregó a él.

—Mira, si crees que estás en peligro, no dudes en disparar — el asintió. — no tienes muchas balas así que si vas a disparar que sea en la cabeza o el corazón, ¿Entendido?

Ella iba armada con su fiel navaja, era una maestra en su uso. Tomó su mochila y la linterna. Decidió apagarla, no la usaría para no revelar su ubicación.

* * *

Caminaban lentamente y sin hacer ruido por ese estúpido bosque repleto de encrucijadas. El viento trajo algunos gritos de rabia desde lejos.

—_¡Joder, no están!_

—_¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que no están?_

—_¡Búsquenlos, no deben estar lejos!_

—_Como ordene, jefe._

"Mierda", pensó Kaoru. Miró hacia todos lados, colocando al chico detrás de ella. —Boomer, quiero que estés detrás de mí en todo momento— él asintió —No quiero que te pase nada.

—_¡Aquí están!— exclamó una voz masculina conocida._

—¡Corre! — lo tomó de la mano y empezó su huida.

No duró mucho pues dos hombres los detuvieron a medio camino. Saltaron de los arbustos con las armas en alto. Si alguno de los dos se movía, les dispararían. Ella no se arriesgaría a que hirieran al ojiazul. Con un brazo, colocó al rubio detrás de ella, lo protegería con su vida si era necesario.

—Mira niñata estúpida, estás colmando mi paciencia. Dame al rubio y te dejaremos ir...— dijo con seriedad.

—¡No!

—Entonces mataremos a tu amigo.— chasqueó los dedos y apareció un gran hombre arrastrando del brazo a alguien. Él le dio un empujón con su gran mano de bestia a alguien y este cayó al piso, estaba oscuro y no sabía de quién se trataba realmente.

Prendió su linterna y casi grita del horror al ver a Marshall en el piso con la cara ensangrentada y el cuerpo molido a moretones.

—¡Hijos de perra! ¡La pagarán caro!

—¡Cállate!— le apuntó con el arma.

Ella se movió para tratar de ayudar a Marshall y unos de los guardias disparó al rubio sin más. Kaoru volteó rápidamente, la bala pasó rozando la mejilla de Boomer, dejando una leve cortada que ahora sangraba. Él se aterrorizó, cayó envuelto en lágrimas sobre sus rodillas. La morena lo miró con espanto.

—Ya sacaste boleto.— le dijo ella, mirando hecha una furia al guardia. Estaba encabronada.

Nadie sabe cómo o cuándo, pero de un segundo a otro Kaoru estaba parada al lado de uno de los guardias mientras este caía al piso con una gran cortada en el vientre, estaba desangrándose. Había sido una estocada perfecta.

Escucharon el ruido sordo de otro cuerpo cayendo al suelo, seguido de un gran charco de sangre. Y luego otro estruendo de un cuerpo aterrizando en la tierra, también desangrado.

—¿Quieres saber algo, bastardo?— tenía la navaja en su garganta y sonreía con burla. El hombre sólo se limitó a tragar duro. Se movía con demasiada rapidez.

—No soy una niñata, tengo veintitrés años.— el hombre la miró sorprendido —...y pertenezco al FBI.

Retrocedió y lanzó la navaja, esta se clavó detrás del hombre en un frondoso árbol.

—Estúpida, tienes pésima puntería.— dijo con un tono de burla, levantando el arma y sintiendo que su miedo anterior se esfumaba.

—¿Tú crees?— sonreía con orgullo.

Boomer se tomó la garganta en un claro gesto de _''Oh, diablos''_, el hombre temeroso se tocó el cuello solo para encontrarse con que estaba sangrando, unos minutos más y él ya estaba inerte en el suelo, muerto por desangramiento. Ella miraba sin expresión alguna los cadáveres. Le restó importancia. Se apresuró a ver si Marshall estaba bien.

—Marshall, ¿estás bien?— El moreno le sonrió débilmente para luego cerrar sus ojos. Buscó entre sus ropas el comunicador y llamó, necesitaría ayuda urgente.

* * *

_**03:57 A.M.**_

Despertó, se sentía adolorido, los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, miró a su alrededor y distinguió las paredes blancas y los equipos avanzados de medicina. Estaba en el hospital, giró su cabeza y se encontró con la morena. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, apoyando sus brazos y su cabeza en la camilla. Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba el rubio, recostado en un sillón.

—Buttercup...— susurraba para no despertar a Boomer, notó que él tenía vendado todo el vientre.—...Butter...

—_Marshall_…— El moreno sonrió, ella lo llamaba en sueños.

—Buttercup...—.

La morena levantó lentamente la cabeza solo para dejar ver su hermoso rostro opacado por rastros de lágrimas, ojeras y una gasa algo coloreada con la espesa sangre de la herida tapando su ojo derecho...

—Marshall...— lo abrazó con cuidado —...qué bueno que estés bien...— nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes… más bien, en su ojo. El otro automáticamente comenzó a lastimarle. También pudo observar que traía uno de sus brazos enyesado.

—Estoy bien, ¿Pero qué le pasó a tu ojo?

—Pues al parecer me hice un rayón en el globo ocular y debo tener cuidado con él si no quiero perder la vista del ojo derecho.

—Y ¿tú brazo?

—Caí sobre él— dijo, restándole importancia. Supuso que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a todo ese dilema.

—¿Cómo esta Boomer?— ambos lo miraron instintivamente.

—Él está bien, sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Tuvieron un momento de silencio.

—¿Me das un beso?— el moreno hizo un lindo puchero.

—No.

—Por favor, voy a morir pronto...— decía con fingida tristeza y desesperación.

—Bien.

Se acercó al moreno y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los de él con paciencia y suavidad. Los movía lentamente cuando el pelinegro rozó su lengua en el labio inferior de la chica como si pidiera permiso para entrar. La morena se lo concedió después de unos segundos, metió su lengua suavemente, explorando con detenimiento la boca femenina, probando todo de ella.

Se separó, sonrojada y él estaba sonriente.

—Ya duérmete...—.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú? —.

—En la silla, supongo— decía despreocupada.

—No, duerme conmigo...— dijo demandante.

—Por supuesto que...— intentaba excusarse.

—No acepto un no como respuesta.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado y ella se acostó a su izquierda, apoyando con cuidado su cabeza en el pecho del chico que ascendía y descendía al son de una respiración tranquila, procurando no mover mucho su brazo, aún le dolía. Él la abrazó por la cintura. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_**08:37 A.M.**_

—Despierta, dormilona —.

—No...— murmuró entre sueños.

—Vamos.— le parecía tan tierno ver esa escena. La tomó lentamente de los hombros y la sacudió con cuidado.

—¡Vete al infierno!— se escapó de los labios femeninos.

—¿Agente Matsubara?

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó como pudo rápidamente, perdiendo completamente la compostura. Allí, de pie y con una sonrisa picarona, estaba Dee-Dee.

—Veo que estabas bastante cómoda.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.—dijo sarcástica, con su mejor cara de odio.

—¿Cómo está tu ojo?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque aún me duele. —Puso la palma de su mano suavemente sobre la herida.

—Y ¿tu brazo?

—Mejor.

—¿El rubio está bien?

—Sí, sólo está algo...shockeado.

—Claro, ya estás lista...— la morena la miró sin comprender.— nos vamos hoy mismo de la ciudad.

—No...— Dee Dee la miró confusa —...mis cosas aún están en el hotel.

—Bien. Irás a recogerlas y nos devolvemos a Nueva York, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.— dijo con resignación.

Miro al moreno, quien le sonrió con tristeza. Lo extrañaría a su pesar, hasta que recordó que tenía esa cena con el rubio, Flapjack. Era ese mismo sábado, y hoy era viernes. Decidió que no podría irse.

—Ahora que recuerdo, no puedo irme, Dee Dee...— la miró seriamente — tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero...—intentó excusarse. La morena le dirigió una fría mirada de advertencia.—Bien, pero nos vamos. El domingo a la mañana, bien temprano. Así que te quiero despierta para esa hora.

—Como digas.

* * *

_**12:29 A.M.**_

Iban en el auto de Dee Dee hacia el hotel, ella también se hospedaría ahí, en una de las suites más costosas. Al llegar, notaron que había un gran escándalo afuera de la puerta. Estaba Jake, la recepcionista; Alicia, el gerente y una horrenda señora que estaba más arrugada que una pasa de uva. Se bajó con elegancia del auto, interrumpiendo la pelea verbal.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó con tranquilidad —.

—¡Pasa que este ladrón se ha escabullido a mi habitación y a hurtado mi valioso collar de plata!...— decía muy molesta señalando a Jake.

—¡Yo no le he robado nada!— tenía pequeñas lágrimas de coraje en sus hermosos ojos negros.

—¡Mientes!— Intentó arrojarse encima del joven y golpearlo con rabia, pero los presentes la detuvieron y alejaron al chico.

—¡Ya basta! — decía el gerente muy enfadado —Si tú lo tienes, devuélvelo.— decía mirando a Jake.

—¿Cómo es posible que le crea más a esa vieja que a mi amigo que ha trabajado para usted por seis años? — exclamó irreverentemente Alicia. Estaba más que enojada.

—No permitiré que insulten a mis huéspedes. Ambos quedan despedidos.— dijo gritando, traicionado.

—Un momento.— Kaoru decidió intervenir. — usted no despedirá a nadie, no mientras yo esté presente.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?— ambos estaban cara a cara, parados con la espalda recta, desafiándose con la mirada.

—Soy Kaoru Matsubara, hija del gran empresario Tokyo Matsubara y si le tienes algo de respeto a mi padre harás lo que yo diga o te las verás con él...— dijo con seguridad. No quería llegar a que su padre se ocupase de sus problemas, pero no creía que la situación llegase a mayores.

El hombre asintió, Tokyo además de ser un gran empresario era dueño de la mejor línea de hoteles en todo el mundo.— Primero que nada, re-contratarás nuevamente a esos dos. Segundo, les doblarás el sueldo a todos en este mugroso hotel. Tercero, les pedirás una disculpa sincera. Y por último, desaparecerás de mi vista si no quieres que llame a mi padre ¿entendido?— enumeraba todo con sus dedos y tenía una cara de seriedad amenazante que daba miedo.

El hombre asintió asustado, no había duda que era la hija de Tokyo.

—Usted... — la mujer la miró — ¿cuánto cuesta?

—¿Cuánto cuesta qué?— pregunto de mala manera.

—Su jodido collar, vieja loca.

—Dos mil quinientos dólares, niñata maleducada.

—Dee—Dee hazle un cheque y que se largue.

Eso fue lo que hizo.

* * *

_**08:00 P.M.**_

Kaoru se hallaba en su habitación descansando en el balcón, el fresco viento de la noche golpeaba en su hermoso rostro. Aún tenía la venda en el ojo, había pedido servicio al cuarto y el rubio estaba devorando la comida que le habían traído. Le resultó gracioso que Boomer siendo millonario haya reaccionado así. Apenas habían entrado a la hermosa y por demás costosa suite, lo primero que él había hecho fue emocionarse.

—¡Oh! es tan bonito— había dicho, sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de la sala. Se sentía como un niño en una dulcería.

—¿Tienes hambre?— en ese momento el estómago del rubio rugió, respondiendo la interrogante de la ojiverde. Él asintió.

—Bien, pediré comida, ¿quieres algo en especial?

—Comeré lo que sea, mientras esté caliente y en un plato...—.

"Pobrecillo, ha de haber sufrido mucho en esa maldita casa." pensó para sus adentros.

Sonrió. Sí que era adorable, en cierta forma se parecía mucho a Flapjack. Y justo en ese momento recordó que tenía una cita mañana en la noche con él, y no pudo evitar mostrarse sonrojada. Escondió con la cabeza baja sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se acercó al rubio, este comía con desesperación.

—Oye más despacio, te atragantarás...— comentó.

—Está bien rico — decía con la boca llena — todo esto es tan lindo.

—Bien, pues acostúmbrate.

—¿Acostumbrarme? ¿A… a qué te...refieres con eso?— preguntaba confuso y desconfiado. Ya no sentía poder confiar en las personas con facilidad, aunque ella demostraba ser una mujer noble.

—Ya lo verás, ahora come.— le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa, deslumbrando al chico. —Aún falta el postre...y el de aquí es un manjar, créeme.—.

—Arigato, Kaorunee-san...— decía con una sonrisa mientras comía...—.

Nuestra pelinegra se congeló ahí mismo, había hablado en japonés ¡_qué diablos_!

—¿Cómo es que sabes hablar japonés?..— decía horrorizada—.

—Porque soy de Japón, Kaorunee-san...— decía como si fuera muy obvio.—.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Adelantos:**_

—_¡Debiste habérmelo dicho Dee-Dee! — reclamaba enfadada —._

—_Lo siento se me pasó...—._

—_¡Vete al diablo! — exclamó envuelta en ira, abofeteándola —._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

—_¡No Kaorunee-san! ¡No quiero que me separen de ti! — decía llorando desesperado._

_Ella sólo lo miraba inexpresiva._

—_¡Kaorunee-san! Kaorunee-san!— sus gritos eran desgarradores —._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

—_Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti...— decía mirándolo con ternura._

—_¿Cuidarás de mí?— ella asintió. —¿No me volverás a abandonar? —._

—_No, lo prometo.— decía abrazándolo —._

—_Te quiero...— dijo aferrándose a ella —._

—_Y yo a ti...— estaba sonrojada —._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

—_¡Kaoru!— se había puesto entre la bala y él._

_Miró la escena horrorizado._

—_¡La pagarás caro, hijo de puta!...—._

—_Corre.— titubeó.— vienen hacia aquí...— no podía hablar y escupía mucha sangre—._

* * *

**_._**

Hoola ¿como han estado?...creo que el cap ha salido demasiado largo...

¡Gomenasai!, ¿Les ha gustado?, ¿Merece algún reviews?Esto es para ti Melanee-chan, espero te guste...

**Trabajando en el cap. 3 **Sin mas me despido;

**Atentamente**: Mitsukii**-**kun

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**

**.**


	3. Cariño y Catástrofe Parte 1

_._

_._

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías.

**Autora****:** Mitsukii-kun .

**Historia dedicada a:** Princesaazabache, Melanee-san este fic es para ti. ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe.

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara.

"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"

Déjenme decirles que este cap. saldrá muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo.

_**.**_

* * *

**La Búsqueda Perdida.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kaoru estaba preparándole la cama al rubio, ella se iría a dormir a la otra habitación, si bien no era tan lujosa como la principal, estaría bien para un chico como él. Ella caminó hasta la sala, encontró al rubio viendo la televisión, al parecer un programa de cocina.

—Bien Boomer, hora de dormir.

—No.— protestaba el rubio.

—Sí, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No iré.— se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ve!— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, ya que.— decía resignado.

Entró y la morena vio cómo se lanzaba de frente a la gran cama. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando el ojiazul la detuvo llamando su nombre.

—Kaorunee-san, ¿no vas a arroparme?— decía como si fuese un niño.

—No.— dijo como si fuera muy obvio y ya dispuesta a marcharse. Ella también necesitaba dormir.

—Por favor.— suplicó con un puchero.

—Está bien.— dijo con resignación.

Él se acostó y ella con sumo cuidado lo cubrió con las mantas, con ternura y amor, como si fuera su madre.

—Que duermas bien, Boomer.

—Makoto.— ella lo miró confundida— quiero que tú me digas Makoto.— decía apenado pero decidido.

—Que duermas bien, Makoto-chan.— sonriente le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue de allí.

Ya en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba muy pensativa.

Era claro que Boomer actuaba como un niño al que había que proteger debido al gran trauma que había sufrido. Estar solo en esa habitación oscura, sin agua, sin comida, sin afecto. Maltratado y sin amor. Nadie que lo defendiera… Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Lo entendía, desde ahora el rubio sería su prioridad, no lo dejaría solo, aún si tenía que comportarse como una madre para él. Lo haría.

* * *

**_11:30 A.M._**

Diablos, su brazo era una total molestia, y hoy era sábado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Intentó moverse y algo se lo impidió. Otro intento fallido, algo estaba a su lado y evitaba que pudiera voltearse en la cama. Pudo ver cómo un brazo la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Giró lentamente su cabeza y…

—¡Aahhhh! — cayó al suelo con sábanas y todo.

—¡Ka…Kaorunee-san ¿estás bien?! — el rubio sonaba preocupado. El ojiazul se hallaba en la cama de dicha pelinegra durmiendo plácidamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi cama?!— estaba furiosa y no era para menos.

—Es… es que yo…

**_._**

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_._**

_—No puedo dormir— decía un rubio enfadado—, y tengo frió._

_Se levantó y se llevó la almohada consigo._

_Sigilosamente entró en la habitación de la morena, esta dormía plácidamente acurrucada a un lado de la no tan pequeña cama._

_Suavemente se acostó y se acurruco al lado de ella, esta semi-inconsciente se dio la vuelta y creyendo que se trataba de su mullida almohada lo abrazo. Sin saber que se trataba de Boomer, el aprovechando el acto de la ojiverde; también la abrazo para luego cerrar sus preciosos ojos y poder conciliar el sueño._

**_._**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

**_._**

—Eres calentita.— decía apenado. Lo siento Kaorunee-chan, no volverá a pasar.

—Bien.

Se paró y se fui de allí, el chico venía detrás de ella.

Lo miro detenidamente, pudo darse cuenta que este estaba solo en bóxer, se sonrojo, no se había percatado de ello, cuando lo había encontrado tenia; una camisa blanca que francamente estaba gris debido a la tierra, un pantalón de vestir y los zapatos negros. De seguro y era el uniforme de su escuela. Porque ahora que recordaba al leer los apuntes, decían que a su casa de la escuela jamás había llegado.

Sintió tanta pena al verlo así. .

—¿Tienes ropa?— pregunto tontamente.

—No.

Kaoru lo observo, era unos centímetros más alto que ella, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y esta noche tenía una cita, le propuso algo.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo de compras?

—¿De compras?, ¿Vas a comprarme ropa?— decía emocionado.

—Sí.

—¡SIIIIII! — daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

Sonreía por la cara de emoción del rubio, parecía un niño a punto de recibir el postre después de una horrible comida.

* * *

**_01:10 P.M._**

La morena caminaba con tranquilidad viendo las vidrieras que ofrecían una buena vista de su mercancía, o al menos eso trataba. Recuerdan que su ojo esta vendado.

El rubio venía detrás de ella, miraba todo lo que podía, toda la ropa era tan bonita.

—Cuando veas algo que te guste, me avisas.— decía la chica, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Me lo compraras?— pregunto ilusionado.

—Si.— dijo simplemente.

Caminaron un poco más y el rubio chillo al ver a un maniquí, este tenía puesto; un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa color celeste, encima de esta un chaleco formal negro y unas converse color gris oscuro. (Digamos que era ropa al estilo de Germán).

Ella se acercó y miro con detenimiento la hermosa ropa.

—Es bonita, ¿la quieres?— el ojiazul asintió — bien, entremos.

Como todo un caballero Boomer se apresuró a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Kaoru. Ella le sonrió sonrojada.

—Hola — saludo cordialmente Kaoru.

—Hola.— dijo la vendedora, miraba raro a Boomer.

—Hola.— este se sonrojo, por alguna razón Kaoru comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Quiero saber cuánto cuesta todo el conjunto del maniquí que está en la vidriera.— frunció el ceño.

—¿El de la camisa celeste? — ella asintió.— cuesta en total; mil trecientos dólares, señorita.

—Ve a probártelo.— le dijo al chico despreocupadamente.

—Pero, Kaorunee-san cuesta mucho.— decía preocupado, no quería que la chica gastara tanto dinero en él.

—Ve.

La chica le entrego las prendas y lo acompaño al vestidor. Kaoru se quedó allí parada, esperando a que el rubio saliera para poder verlo.

—¿Qué te parece Kaorunee-san?— decía viéndose al espejo.

—¿Seguro que te gusta? — valla que se veía guapo, se sonrojo.

—Sí, es muy bonita. Kaorunee-san. ¿Tú crees que me queda bien? — pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

—Te ves muy...guapo.

—Gracias.

—Bien, me lo llevo. — le dijo a la cajera.

—¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

—Efectivo.— saco su billetera y le dio el dinero.

Miro al chico.

—¿Te lo llevas puesto Boom... ejem...— se corrigió— Makoto-chan?—.

—¿Puedo? — pregunto ilusionado.

—Si tú quieres.— le restó importancia.

—Sí, sí quiero.— decía con una sonrisa.

Salieron de allí y siguieron caminando.

—Kaorunee-san.—esta se volteó a verlo.— gracias por la ropa.

El rubio se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Nuestra morena se ruborizo.

—De nada Makoto-chan. Pero aún hay mucho que ver. — sonriendo paso su brazo por sobre los hombros del rubio y siguió caminando.

* * *

Entraron a la tienda, había vestidos por doquier, de todos los estilos y colores. Con moños, corazones, flores...que fressa.

Boomer hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Miro todos y cada uno de los vestidos que había y uno en especial llamo su atención. Estaba escondido entre toda esa ropa.

Era formal, corto, no se pegaba tanto al cuerpo y era de acuerdo a su estilo, de color negro, ajustado en la parte de arriba, abajo caía en cascada y con un cinturón en verde. Lindo.

Se quedó observando con detenimiento la hermosa ropa

—Pruébatelo, de seguro y te queda bien.— dijo el rubio.

Entro en el vestidor y se puso la jodida prenda. Se miró al espejo, tenía una buena figura. Le sentaba bastante bien.

Salió y Boomer la miro detenidamente. Se ruborizo, le quedaba precioso.

—Te queda fantástico.

—Le queda muy bien, señorita.— dijo una hermosa señora.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto cuesta? —.

—Setecientos dólares señorita.—valla que estaba caro.

—Bien, me los llevo.

—¿Tarjeta o Efectivo?

—Lo pagare con tarjeta.

—Como usted guste.

* * *

Estaban en el hotel, habían traído más bolsas de las que pudiera contar, todas con ropa para el ojiazul, incluso le había comprado un pijama. Para que no tuviera que dormir con su ropa nueva con la ropa vieja, ya que la había arrojado a la basura. Esa ropa le traía muy malos recuerdos al rubio.

**_._**

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_._**

_—¡Por favor, déjenme ir! — el rubio está atado de manos en una silla._

_—Si no te callas, lo lamentaras.— decía un hombre de traje mientras hablaba por teléfono._

_—¡Suélteme! — estaba desesperado por librarse de las sogas._

_—¡Cállate! — el hombre lo golpeo con una varilla, que encontró en el suelo, en la cabeza de tal forma que esta se rompió. Dio un pequeño quejido de dolor. _

_Boomer decidió callarse, era lo más prudente que podía hacer. Solo rogaba a Dios por que alguien lo encontrara. Y pronto._

**_._**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

**_._**

El rubio parecía estar embobado con la televisión, veía esos estúpidos programas de cocina.

Ella casi nunca cocinaba, siempre iba a comer fuera o pedía comida a domicilio.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Pedirás algo de comer? — su mirada estaba clavada en la televisión.

—Sí, ¿quieres algo en particular? — siempre hacia esa pregunta.

—Pizza.— dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica tomo el teléfono y volteo a ver a Boomer, lo miro por unos momentos y tuvo una mejor idea.

—¿Te parece si salimos a comer a una pizzería?

El chico asintió frenéticamente.

—Bien, deja que me vaya a cambiar y nos vamos.

Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado negro, sus converse y una simple playera negra con el logo de My Chemical Romance, sus pulseras de cuero con púas y unos collares a juego.

Como toque final; sus audífonos y su mp4.

Lucia bastante hizo un retoque y ya estaba lista. Le encantaba su estilo Rockero.

Tomo su cartera y salieron del hotel, ya sabía a donde irían.

* * *

**_Pizzería Night Fredy's_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Hay un juego con este nombre, no sabía que la pizzería existía en la vida real.— miraba raro sus alrededores.

—No te preocupes, los muñecos no te harán daño.— ella había jugado ese juego y le parecía una porquería.

—¿Tú me cuidarás, Kaorunee-san? — preguntó preocupado.

—Con mi vida.— dijo mirándolo con ternura. Y ella lo dijo sinceramente, sabía que cada palabra pronunciada era cierta.— Ahora entremos... — dijo tomando la mano del rubio, jalándolo hacia adentro.

Ya sentados en una de las pequeñas mesas para dos, Kaoru ordenó la comida.

—Una _pizza Argentina*_, por favor.

—Claro, ¿desean algo más?

—Por ahora no. Gracias. —La camarera se retiró y el rubio aprovechó para preguntar.

—¿Pizza Argentina?, ¿qué es eso? Argentina es un país ¿no?— hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Es mi favorita, su masa es esponjosa, está llena de queso y lo que ellos llaman salame, te aseguro que te encantará. Es deliciosa.— decía con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices.— decía no muy convencido.

Unos minutos después.

—¡Sugoi desu nee!— decía comiendo, literalmente, como una bestia. Una gran gota de sudor frío caía por la frente de Kaoru al ver cómo parte del queso se caía a los lados de la mesa. La gente volteaba paulatinamente a mirarlos comer.

—Te dije que te gustaría, baka.— el rubio la miró, era la primera vez que la oía hablar japonés.

Sonrió y pensó, para sus adentros, que además de hermosa, esa chica era genial.

Terminaron de comer y decidieron pedir postre. Ella mientras miraba el menú, le pregunto qué quería. —¿Helado? — dijo él tímidamente.

—Claro, ¿de qué lo quieres?

—Arándanos.

—Bien. ¿Estás seguro?— ella había probado ese sabor tiempo atrás y no era uno de sus favoritos.

—Seguro.

—Como tú quieras.— el rubio la miró como esperando algo.—… Makoto-chan. —El muchacho sonrió complacido.

—Uno de arándanos y uno de limón, por favor.

—Claro, señorita. Enseguida.—A los tres o cuatro minutos después, volvió con sus pedidos. —Llámame si necesitas algo.— decía sonriente la camarera al rubio.

Era obvio que era una insinuación, y bastante directa, para su gusto. Kaoru frunció el ceño y tomó de la mano a Boomer.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Mako-chan?— dijo con una dulce voz mientras le sonreía al rubio con ternura. El otro no pudo quitar sus ojos de las facciones de la mujer que tenía en frente.

—N…no, Kaorunee-chan.— estaba sonrojado.

Aclaró su voz—…Bueno, si me disculpan.— la camarera se retiró, molesta e incómoda.

Kaoru quitó su mano bruscamente, se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada. Había hecho una escenita de celos accidentalmente.

—¿Kaoru? — él la miraba fijamente, buscando encontrar su mirada, apenado — ¿qué sucede?

—Nada.— dijo malhumorada. El rubio bajó la cabeza. Kaoru se sintió mal por ello, él no había tenido la culpa de nada.— Gomen nasai, Makoto-chan. No fue mi intención hablarte así.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Kaoru movió su silla para quedar más cerca de él. Pese a todo lo que el rubio pudiera pensar, le dio un pequeño abrazo.—Lo siento.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, lo necesitaba.—Está bien.

Empezaron a comer. El rubio acabó primero; se había asqueado pero había terminado su helado y quería más.

Miró cómo la morena llevaba la cuchara con un poquito de helado hacia su boca y la saboreaba. Ella giró su cabeza para verlo, luego le sonrió.

—Abre la boca.— El rubio obedeció y la muchacha le dio una pequeña cucharada de su helado de limón. —¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es delicioso— decía relamiéndose.

Así comenzó a darle de comer en la boquita, ambos asemejándose a una romántica y empalagosa pareja. Unos metros más atrás estaba la camarera rechinando los dientes de rabia.

Accidentalmente, Kaoru volcó un poquito de helado en la pierna de Boomer, muy cerca de..._ejem._

—Mierda, gomen ne.— dijo ella.

—Está frió.

La ojiverde tomó una servilleta, se arrodilló entre las piernas del muchacho y comenzó a limpiar la mancha de los pantalones del rubio con mucho cuidado y paciencia. Él, de cierta manera, comenzó sentirse excitado, el calor le ruborizaba las mejillas. Miraba hacia otro lado, intentando disimular sus sentimientos. Era un chico de diecinueve años, tenía a una chica entre su piernas, quien lo estaba tocando muy cerca de su zona… las hormonas no ayudaban mucho tampoco.

La miró sonrojado. —Ya está.— decía poniéndose de pie.

Su mirada chocó con la de Kaoru, él estaba sonrojado y ella sólo tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, incómoda pero agradable.

Se llevaron el potecito de helado que todavía tenía la mitad. Kaoru pagó la cuenta y se fueron directo al hotel.

* * *

**_07:10 P.M._**

La morena ya tenía puesto el hermoso vestido y los zapatos que había comprado hoy y se había maquillado ligeramente para lucir su belleza. Estuvo tentada a sacarse esa estúpida venda del ojo, pero no podía, eran órdenes del jodido médico. El rubio se hallaba dándose un relajante baño caliente de burbujas.

—Kaoru, hay algo que debo decirte.— Le dijo Dee-Dee, seriamente. Debía entrar en el tema de lleno urgentemente.

—¿Qué sucede? — estaba arreglando su cabello, trataba de recogerlo con una bonita diadema.

—Sé que te has encariñado mucho con Boomer, pero…

—Pero…— dijo incitándola a seguir.

—Él debe irse, no puede estar aquí contigo.

Kaoru dejó caer su cabello en sus hombros y lentamente se giró hacia la rubia.—¿Qué?

—Corre peligro a tu lado.

—Corre peligro a mi lado.— repitió sus palabras.— ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices— pronunció con demasiada tranquilidad y una pizca de ironía.

—Kaoru, tiene que irse.

—No, él no se irá de mi lado. No lo dejaré. Junto a mí se siente seguro, soy la que más lo puede proteger.

—¡Es solo un chico! ¡No es nada de ti! ¡Entiende!— se acercó alarmantemente cerca de Kaoru. El rubio ya había salido de la ducha y al escuchar los gritos se había asomado a ver qué pasaba.

—¡No tengo nada que entender!— había empezado a gritar.

—¡Jamás debiste haberte encariñado con él! — ella también.

—¡Como iba a saber que luego te lo llevarías a quién sabe dónde!— estaba más que enojada.

—¡No fue mi culpa!

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho, Dee-Dee!— reclamaba enfadada.

—Lo siento, se me pasó. Creí que lo sabías…

—¡Vete al diablo! – y la abofeteó. El estruendo resonó contra los ventanales. La rubia cayó al suelo, llevó su mano a su enrojecida mejilla.

—No puedes hacer nada Kaoru, ya está decidido.

—¿Quién ha decidido eso? — tenía el ceño fruncido.

La chica se levantó lentamente del suelo. —Dexter.

—¡¿Dónde cojones está ese cuatro ojos?! ¡Romperé sus malditos lentes! — decía echa una fiera. Levantaba sus puños al aire, inútilmente.

—Kaoru, si llegaras a desobedecer o a interferir, tendríamos que degradarte.— esgrimió la rubia, pasando por alto el golpe de la alterada mujer.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.— ¡Jódanse!

—Kaorunee-san...— el rubio se había asomado tímidamente en la puerta— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, Makoto-chan. Todo está bien. Ven aquí.— la rubia los miró extrañada, y Kaoru la miró fríamente para luego extender sus brazos al rubio que no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento. Ella lo abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Hablamos mañana Dee-Dee.— le dijo secamente a la chica de ojos azules, indicándole que se largara.

—Pero…

—Mañana.— dijo seriamente, no dejando lugar a excusas.

Dee-Dee sabía que eso sería lo mejor. Se largó de allí. "Qué estúpida", pensó Kaoru.

Entró en la habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la puerta. No sabía qué hacer. No quería que el rubio se fuera, habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero ya sentía que lo quería. Después de todo, él era la única persona que necesitaba de ella.

Lentamente fue deslizándose por la puerta hasta acabar en el suelo, llevó sus manos a sus ojos, lloraría, no había duda de ello.

Su celular sonó.

_—Hola Butter, ¿ya estas lista? :) ._

¡La cita con Flapjack! La había olvidado por completo. No iría. Quería pasar los últimos momentos con el rubio. No creía que el otro muriera si ella no se presentaba.

_—Lo siento Flap, pero surgió algo y no podré ir, perdóname._

De sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzaron a salir grandes y amargas lágrimas de tristeza y resignación. Empapando por completo su venda, tendría que cambiarla luego.

_—No te preocupes, otro día será ^. ^ ._

_—Bien, gracias y adiós._

_—Adiós. _

El celular se le cayó de las manos, ya no importaba.

—¿Kaorunee-san?, ¿estás bien?—.

Ella levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos algo hinchados y su labio inferior temblaba. Lo miró; él se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama y le tendía gentilmente los brazos. Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos en la cama, ella necesitaba desahogarse.

Boomer sólo se limitó a acariciar su espalda y su hermoso cabello negro, no le gustaba verla así, para nada.

—Lo siento, Makoto-chan, me he comportado como una niña.— decía levantando su cabeza del pecho del ojiazul luego de unos minutos de sollozos interminables. Limpió su ojo con su muñeca.

—No importa.— el muchacho miraba a la morena con cuidado, sí que era hermosa.

El chico lentamente se acercó y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. La morena lo miró algo sorprendida pero hizo lo mismo, y ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

* * *

07:00 A.M.

Era temprano por la mañana, la morena no tenía ni ganas de respirar, se sentía depresiva. Los ánimos la mantuvieron un tiempo en su cama, hasta que tomó fuerzas por su propio deber y se levantó. Salió de su habitación y fue directo al baño. Al observarse rápidamente en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver que tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello era un asco.

Tomó un pequeño frasco de alcohol y retiró con cuidado la venda de su ojo, no se veía muy bien. Humedeció un algodón con el líquido y trató de limpiarse. No era lo que el médico había recetado, pero le pareció lo más coherente.

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió el solitario silencio del lugar. El botecito de alcohol cayó al suelo, le había entrado el líquido al ojo y ahora le ardía. Volvió a cubrirlo con vendas nuevas.

Entró a la bañera, permaneciendo allí un largo rato, el agua estaba tan caliente que llegaba a lastimar su blanca piel, enrojeciéndola. Diablos. Terminó de bañarse y se vistió simplemente con un short de mezclilla negro, una playera gris y una sudadera negra, sin olvidar sus converse.

Salió del baño, tenía que preparar las cosas del rubio.

Entro en la habitación, este aun dormía. Se veía adorable. Notando que estaba profundamente dormido, ella sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le tomó una foto. Prosiguió a tomar una maleta, dobló y guardó en esta la ropa que le había comprado a Boomer.

—Kaoru…

El rubio balbuceaba su nombre en sueños, a lo que ella sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Terminó de empacar y llevó la maleta a la sala.

* * *

07:59 A.M.

Miraba con desinterés la televisión, no había nada bueno que ver, tal vez se debiera a que hoy era domingo.

—Kaorunee-san, buenos días.— decía el rubio apareciendo por la puerta, se tallaba un ojo y venia bostezando.

—Hola, Makoto-chan.

El muchacho le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, se acurrucó en su pecho y ella lo abrazó.

—¿Aun tienes sueño?—.

—Sí, no he podido dormir bien anoche, me moría de frió.

—¿Pero cómo?, si tienes tres mantas.

—Aun así, me congelaba.— ya entendía a lo que se refería. Ella frunció el ceño, qué pervertido.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta de la suite. Ella se separó del chico y fue a ver quién coño era.

—Hola, Kaoru.— dijo Dexter acompañado por Dee-Dee y dos hombres uniformados. Ella sólo se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

—Lo siento, Buttercup, pero debo llevármelo.— la rubia la miraba con tristeza.

—¿Si quiera puedo saber a dónde? — dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras volteaba la mirada.

—No.

Boomer los miraba a todos atentamente. —Boomer, debemos irnos.— dijo Dee-Dee.

—¿Qué?, ¿A dónde? — preguntaba confuso.

—¡Solo toma tu cosas y vámonos! — dijo Dexter agresivamente.

—Oye, no le hables así.— Kaoru se estaba enfadando.

—¿Tu vienes con nosotros Kaorunee-san?—.

—Yo no Makoto-chan. Yo no iré.

—Entonces no iré a ningún lado.— dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

—Mako…— la morena fue interrumpida por un chasquido de dedos.

—Esperaba que no dijeras eso— terminó de decir Dexter. Los dos hombres uniformados tomaron a Boomer por la fuerza. Trataba de zafarse irremediablemente, pero era inútil.

—¿Pero qué…?.— Kaoru exclamó. Pensaba interferir, pero Dee-Dee se puso en su camino.

—Kaoru, ya te lo he advertido.— Dee-Dee sonaba muy seria y algo irritada.

La morena se paró en seco, bajó la mirada, ya entendiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer mas que observar.

—¡Suéltenme!—.

—¡Ya basta! — Dexter estaba enojado.

—¡No, Kaorunee-san! ¡No quiero que me separen de ti! — decía llorando desesperado. Ella solo lo miraba inexpresiva.—¡Kaorunee-san! Kaorunee-san!— sus gritos eran desgarradores.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, ella se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Boomer…

Ya había empezado a soltar lágrimas.

* * *

_Tres días después…_

Kaoru se hallaba empacando sus cosas, se tendría que haber ido el domingo pero simplemente no había querido.

—Bueno, ¿qué le podré hacer?— se dijo así misma.

Metió toda su ropa en las maletas y llamó al ascensor...

Iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando, un sonido irritante llamo su atención.

—¡Maldito comunicador, del diablo!—.

Lo tomo y se disponía a hablar cuando unos horribles gritos azotaron sus oídos.

_"¡Kaoru!, ¡ayudan...!"_— esa voz chillona no pudo terminar la oración, estaba segura de que esa era Dee-Dee.

_"Kaorunee-chan...—"_ se escuchaban unos fuertes ruidos y se horrorizo al oír un disparo.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador salio corriendo, tratando de rastrear el otro dispositivo. Si esos dos estúpidos seguían vivos, ella misma los mataría por llevarse a Boomer.

* * *

Hoola! ¿como están?, bueno como he dicho esto abría quedado muy largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos caps.

Mierda, hasta yo quiero saber que pasara. Ya tendrán la continuación.

Con respecto a la "Pizza Argentina", yo la he probado y déjenme decirles que es un puta delicia. Yo la recomiendo. :D

**Patsy**: Creo que agregare la palabra policiastico a mi diccionario, gracias por leer mis historias. :)

Aprovecho para agradecer a Queonda: **¡Arigato!**

Sin mas que decir me despido.

**Atte: M**itsukii-kun

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


	4. Cariño y Catástrofe Parte 2

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías...

**Autora: **Mitsukii-kun.

**Historia dedicada a: **Princesaazabache, Melanee-san este fic es para ti... ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe.

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara.

"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"

.

.

.

* * *

**_08:30 A.M._**

Corría a todo lo que sus pies le daban, su comunicador emitía un ligero "Beep" a medida que se acercaba. A un lado de la calle encontró a un hombre que sostenía un casco, estaba recargado en una motocicleta.

—Oye, préstame tu moto* es una emergencia.— respiraba agitadamente.

—Estas loca.— ironizo con burla.

—No me obligues a lastimarte.— su expresión detonaba seguridad.

El hombre rió estruendosamente.—Y, ¿que me harás, pequeña? — pregunto burlón.

Ella solo se limito a sonreír maliciosa. Unos momentos después, el hombre, se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

Tomo el vehículo lo mas rápido que pudo, colocándose previamente el casco claro, y emprendió viaje.

Estaba desesperada, jamas se lo perdonaría si algo le llegase pasar a Boomer. No era difícil hallar una dirección, pues ese aparato era bastaste parecido a un GPS. Luego de unos minutos, el "Beep" del comunicador comenzó a sonar mas fuerte y constante.

—¡Estoy cerca!— exclamo para si.

Llego al mismo jodido bosque y, a la maldita casa donde había hallado a Boomer. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Joder...

Se bajo de la motocicleta y trato de ocultarla entre los arbustos, arrojo el casco por ahí, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Esto no le estaba gustando.

Se maldijo mentalmente al percatarse de que estaba desarmada. Si tenia suerte, encontraría su navaja por allí, ¿recuerdan que la clavo en un árbol, cuando mato al hijo de perra que encerró a Boomer?, pues se había olvidado de recogerla. Camino con cuidado hasta donde habían tenido la pelea, la ultima vez que estuvo ahí y casi vomita del asco, al darse cuenta que todos los cadáveres aun estaban allí. Vio su navaja tirada a un lado del árbol, en el cual había una pequeña marca, tapando su nariz se acerco y la tomo, dio una ultima mirada hacia los cuerpos y siguió su rumbo hacia la casa, ya había apagado el comunicador, sino el sonido la delataría y eso era lo que no queria que pasara.

Una vez hubo llegado, se acerco con sigilo a la puerta trasera, y entro, estaba todo oscuro. Se asomo por todas las puertas pero no había nadie, fue entonces que se ocurrió ver en el sótano.

—¿Boomer?, Dee-Dee, ¿donde coño están?— pregunto en voz, medianamente, alta.

—K-kaoru...*tos*...¿E-eres tu?...— un débil murmullo se escucho en algún lado.

—¡Dee-Dee!, ¿donde estas?— sonaba desesperada.

—A-aqui...—.

—Sigue hablándome.— dijo con la idea de seguir su voz, para poder hallarla.

—A-apur...*tos*...rate...Dexter...— apenas podía decir palabra.

—¿Donde esta Boomer?— la verdad, no le importaría si algo le llegase a pasar al pelirrojo, solo le preocupaba Boomer.

—Se l-los llevaron...—.

Cuando por fin, logro encontrarla noto con una gran pena que estaba desnuda, ensangrentada y con un montón de heridas. Se temía lo peor.

—Carajo, ¿estas bien? — sabia a la perfección que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabia que decir.

—S-si solo t-tengo...*tos*...frió.— con algo de vergüenza se quito la playera que tenia, quedando solo un sujetador negro y de encaje. Con mucha dificultad logro ponérsela a la rubia, trato de no moverla mas de lo necesario, ya que obviamente debía estar muy adolorida. Daba gracias a Kami, el tener puras playeras largas y holgadas.

—Tenemos que irnos, no es seguro aqui.

Saco su comunicador y pidió ayuda a uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Si, y por favor apúrate Jhonny!—.

_—No te preocupes Buttercup, estamos en camino, no apagues el dispositivo, lo rastrearemos._

—Bien, y rápido por favor.

Miro a la rubia, la había dejado sentada en una esquina del cuarto y noto que temblaba ligeramente. Ella tambien se moría de frió, no había tomado ni siquiera una sudadera por salir apurada, y le había dado su playera a la chica de orbes azules.

—Bien Dee-Dee, lo mejor es irnos ya.

—S-si.

La ayudo a pararse y dejo que recargara todo su peso en ella, salieron por la puerta de atrás, la misma que le había enseñado el rubio.

_"Boomer, espero que estés bien"_— pensó con angustia y una profunda preocupación. Kaoru ya se conocía de memoria ese maldito bosque.

Trataron de salir con cuidado, y apenas lograron salir a la carretera. Ahora solo debían esperar a que llegaran a rescatarlas.

* * *

**_12:24 P.M. ~ _**_En un lugar realmente cerca de allí__._

—¡Vamos maldito rubio, dime donde mierda esta!— gritaba exasperado.

—No se...yo no se nada...—lloraba desesperado.

—¡Maldita sea!— exclamo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Boomer opto por fingir que quedo inconsciente.—¡Mich, ven aqui!—.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunto apareciendo por la puerta.

—¡Sucede que este pendejo dice que no sabe nada!—dijo de mala manera.

—No me grites Subaru, ya encontraremos la forma de hacerlo hablar.— aseguro sin darle tanta importancia.

—Bien, y que hay del otro.

—Creo que esta muerto, es eso o se morirá pronto. Esta desangrándose al parecer.

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos.

—Permiteme preguntar...— pensó bien lo que iba decir —¿Donde mantienen a los otros dos?—.

Ambos dirigieron su vista al rubio, comprobando con la mirada que estaba durmiendo, o eso parecía.

—¿Te refieres a el pelirrojo y al de ojos verdes?— el castaño asintió —pues, se que el pelirrojo esta en Tokyo, pero del otro no tengo ni puta idea.

Boomer escuchaba con atención, si Kaoru lo encontraba le daría la información para que pueda buscar a sus hermanos.

—Por cierto, ¿a quien buscas?—.

—A una zorra que trabaja para el FBI, ella mato al señor Takashiro y a todos sus guardaespaldas.— al rubio le dieron escalofríos, sin duda hablaban de la ojiverde.

—¿Una mujer mato a todo un grupo de hombres?, ¿estaba acompañada?, ¿cuantos eran?, han de haber sido muchos y con buenas armas, después de todo él tenia la mejor seguridad de todo Japón.

Mierda que hacia demasiadas preguntas, tomo aire para contestar—Solo fue ella y, estaba sola.

—Wow, entonces es una mujer impresionante, ¿sabes como se llama?—.

—No. Lo único que he logrado averiguar es que su apellido es "Masubára" o algo así.

—Matsubara. Es un apellido bastante común en Japón.

—Como sea. Cuando la encuentre, lo pagara caro.

El chico de ojos marrones sonrió con malicia.

**~ FLASH BACK ~**

_—Iré a dar una vuelta. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante._—_ aviso a su..."padre"._

_—Haz lo que quieras, solo no me molestes.— estaba en su despacho leyendo el periódico._

_Salio de la casa y se subió a auto._

_—Vaya interés que tienes en mi, papá.— se dijo en un susurro._

_Anduvo dando vueltas en toda la cuidad como por media hora cuando algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención. Era un bellisíma chica de cabello rebelde azabache y ojos verdes, que tenia mas o menos dos o tres maletas y miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo. Una "majestuosa" idea rondo por su desquiciada mente. Rápidamente coloco la tulipa* en la parte superior del auto con la palabra "TAXI" y la paca con su nombre atrás del asiento. Al ver el auto la morena hizo una seña para que parase. Una vez dentro del vehículo..._

_—A Leela Resort Hotel, por favor.— vaya que su voz era hermosa y hablaba con tanta amabilidad, pero aun así lo miraba de manera extraña._

_—Claro, señorita...— sonrío con lujuria y maldad. Esa chica estaba bien buena. Maldijo mentalmente, presionando su pantalón bajo su mano. Debería dejar de pensar en cosas como esas o tendría muy pronto una gran erección presionando por salir._

_Cuando llegaron a su destino y la hermosa chica se bajo del auto, después de haberle pagado claro, no pudo evitar mirar su firme y redondo trasero deliciosamente apretado en ese pantalón de mezclilla. Ella se giro al sentir la fija mirada del castaño y este volteo la vista sonrojado. Ademas de un espectacular trasero tenia unos pechos de infarto._

_Encendió__ el auto y se largo lo mas rápido que pudo de allí._

**~ FIN FLASH BACK ~**

Miro a su acompañante, que estaba tranquilamente encendiendo un cigarro.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.—dijo abriendo la puerta.

—¿Vas a revolcarte con esa zo...— Mich le dirigió una mirada fulminante —...con tu "novia"?—.

—Quizá si, quizás no, ¿a quien mierda le importa?— dijo dando un portazo.

* * *

_**02:56 A.M.**_

Se hallaba en un hospital, si sus sentidos no le fallaban el mismo en el que había estado con Boomer y...con Marshall. Hacia varios días que no veía al moreno, en cierta forma lo extrañaba. En fin, había estado dando vueltas y vueltas como león enjaulado por dos malditas horas y al fin le había permitido ver como se encontraba la rubia. Al entrar había visto como Dee Dee se encontraba en una camilla con la mayor parte del cuerpo vendada y hasta una pierna enyesada.

—Y, ¿eso es todo?— pregunto desesperada.

—Si.

—¡Mierda!— bramo dando un golpe al mullido colchón—eso no me basta, necesito a Mary y Susan Test, son las únicas que pueden ayudarme ahora.

Hizo un par de llamadas y logro arreglar una reunión con ambas pelirrojas en el hotel para dentro de dos horas.

—Mira, no te dejare aqui. Aunque te pusiera a mil guardias, no estarías a salvo, por lo que are que lleven todo el equipo medico al hotel si es preciso.

—P-pero eso te saldría una fortuna.— no queria que gastara tanto en algo innecesario.

—¡Que mas da!, ¡soy putamente millonaria y ustedes no son exactamente tacaños a la hora de pagarme!—.

Hablo con los médicos, discutió un poco con ellos, tambien hubo mas de un _"¡vete a la chingada, hijo de la gran p***"_ pero había logrado convencerlos.

—S-señorita...— dijo una enfermera un poco asustada.

—¡¿Que?!—.

—Y-ya todo esta listo. Llevaremos el equipo, pero debe saber que esto es peligroso.

—Aja, dense prisa.

* * *

_**04:00 P.M.**_

Una vez en el hotel, los médicos instalaron cuidadosamente el equipo y luego de dos o tres interminables horas la rubia ya se hallaba en cama y durmiendo. Se retiraron y dejaron sola a Kaoru a la espera de la llegada de las hermanas Test. Pasados unos minutos tocaron la puerta.

—¡Ya voy!— se levanto del sofá y camino en dirección a la entrada.

—Hola, agente Matsubara.—saludaron al unisono.

—Hola Mary, hola Susan.— contesto mientras las invitaba a pasar.

Hablaron un poco y a una de las gemelas soltó una brillante idea.

—¡Ya se para quien es este trabajo!— exclamo Susan.

Las otras dos muchachas la miraron esperando a que continuara.

—Necesitamos a Duke.

—¡Claro!, ¡Duke es el mejor perro de búsqueda!— miro a su hermana — brillante idea Susan.

—Gracias Mary.

—Muy bien, quiero a ese perro aqui lo antes posible.

* * *

—¡Espera, maldito perro!— se quejaba la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

Estaba otra vez en el bosque, decidió que había que empezar allí, y el perro con su desarrollado olfato la conducía desesperadamente a quien sabe donde. Había exigido ir sola y estaba armada hasta los dientes.

—¿Boomer, donde estas?—.

Le había echo oler al perro la camisa del rubio que casualmente estaba tirada por ahí. Apenas este había olido la prenda, salio corriendo como un lunático.

Caminaba dando saltos tratando de esquivar las raíces de los arboles para evitar caerse. Cuando al fin llegaron a un lugar en concreto llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cabaña, bastante rustica y de madera, echa con grandes troncos.

Duke ladro un poco y se sentó. Ese lugar no daba buena pinta.

—¿Crees que haya alguien allí?— pregunto tontamente al canino, mientras que se agachaba a su altura para acariciar su cabeza.

_¡Guau! ¡Guau!_— obtuvo por respuesta. Supuso que era un si.

Saco de su cinturón su nueva pistola una Calibre. 37 mm, y se acerco a la misteriosa casa.

Casi se le sale el corazón del cuerpo al ver por la ventana de cristal a Boomer atado a una silla, todo ensangrentado y con su ropa rasgada, la misma que le había, mientras un hombre lo golpeaba con la parte trasera de un arma. Estaban en sala de la casa al parecer, toda bien adornada y muy elegante.

—¡Maldito bastardo!— se dijo así misma.

No se lo pensó dos veces y pateo a puerta, abriéndola al instante, soltando al perro en el acto, apunto al hombre en la pierna y disparo sin mas, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor. Boomer soltó lagrimas de alivio al verla.

—¡Hijo de tu puta madre!— tiro el arma al suelo y se aproximo al rubio —¡Boomer!, maldita sea, ¿estas bien?— rodeo la silla y desato los nudos que lo aprisionaban, dejando marcas rojizas en sus muñecas.

—¡Kaorunee-san!, ¡viniste a buscarme!—exclamo con alegría mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella.

Se separo de él lentamente, lo tomo de los hombros y él de la cintura, lo miro con pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad, felicidad por verlo de nuevo claro.

—Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti...— decía mirándolo con |una profunda ternura.

—¿Cuidarás de mí?— ella asintió. —¿No me volverás a abandonar? —.

—No, lo prometo.— decía abrazándola.

—Te quiero...— dijo aferrándose a ella.

—Y yo a ti...— estaba sonrojada.

Por todo el lugar se escucho un aplauso sarcástico. Ambos jóvenes se tensaron.

—¡Vaya pero que linda y conmovedora escena!—.

Kaoru se volteo lentamente y miro al chico, sorprendiéndose al instante al percatarse de que se trataba del chico taxista que la había llevado al hotel aquella vez.

—¿Michelson?— jamas olvidaba un nombre y menos un rostro.

—El mismo preciosa, ahora puedo saber, ¿que haces con mi rubio?— pregunto malicioso.

—¿Con tu que?—.

—Mi rubio, este pequeño bastardo me hará millonario. Bueno él, y sus hermanos.— ahora se daba cuenta de que, mientras mas cerca mejor se veía el cuerpo de la chica. Tuvo una idea.— Mira, como soy sumamente generoso te ofrezco un trato.

Ella lo miro expectante.—¿Que clase de trato?—.

—Te dejare libre , si...tu y yo...— señalo de manera sugerente, ambos chicos (Kaoru y Boomer), entendieron al instante su insinuación.

—No. Lo are si...— miro con profunda angustia y tristeza a Boomer — lo dejas irse a él.

—Bien, como quieras.— acepto chasqueando la lengua.

Se acerco a la ojiverde y la tomo bruscamente del brazo, la empujo a una de las habitaciones y cerro la puerta con cerrojo. Boomer, mas que asustado, se asomo para escuchar, luego de unos momentos oyó gemidos de placer mezclados con quejidos de dolor, golpes.

Entro en pánico, golpeo la puerta, insulto y hasta amenazo con matar a ese desgraciado pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Escucho un disparo y no pudo contener las lagrimas de miedo. Una silueta abrió la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo.

Se trataba de Kaoru, no tenia ni su playera ni sus zapatos y su pantalón estaba desabotonado. Estaba sudada y sonrojada, tenia sueño al parecer. Se asomo a la puerta entreabierta y comprobó que el castaño estaba tirado en el piso con una herida de bala en el pecho.

—B-boomer...— volvió y se arrodillo a un lado de ella.

—Aquí estoy.

—H-hay que irnos.

* * *

Caminaba por ese tramposo bosque del demonio, la morena le había confirmado el camino hacia la carretera, pronto vendrían a buscarlos, lo que ella le dijo lo había dejado muy pensativo:

_"Me hizo tragar una maldita pastilla roja, no se para que es pero sospecho que para nada bueno"_— eso dijo ella, ese desgraciado la había drogado.

—Boomer...— escucho que lo llamaba.

—¿S-si Kaorunee-san?—.

Ella lo abrazo con firmeza de manera que él rubio sintió sus senos apretados fuertemente a su espalda, se tenso por ello, se sentían bastante grandes.

—T-tengo mucho sueño.

—Ya dormirás.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

—Boomer, tu me gustas.— soltó como si nada.

—¿Q-que?— pregunto sorprendido.

—Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?— pregunto con voz seductora.

—N-no se de que hablas.

Ella se bajo de la espalda del rubio con cuidado de no caer, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía extraña.

—Boomer, tengo calor...— dijo sacándose la sudadera del chico, quedando solo en sujetador.

—¡K-kaoru, ponte la sudadera!— cerro los ojos para no ver, bueno eso.

—No...—.

_"Habla y actúa como si estuviera borracha"_— asocio esos efectos a la pastilla que había mencionado que tomo.

—Boomer...— salio de sus pensamientos y lo primero que sintió con claridad fueron los labios de la chica presionando fuertemente contra los propios.

Ella se abrazo firmemente a él y este impresionado se hizo hacia atrás, logrando tropezar con una raíz de árbol ocasionando que ambos cayeran. La chica de cabello azabache comenzó a frotarse suavemente con el cuerpo contrario. Boomer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, la chica tambien los abrió comprobando el estado de shock del muchacho. Aprovechando aquello trato de meter la lengua en la boca masculina, explorando sin miedo toda su cavidad, igual no era la primera vez que se besaban.

—¡K-kaoru!, ¿que haces?— la ojiverde había bajado sus labios a su cuello donde dejo pequeñas mordidas.

—Me deseas...puedo sentir perfectamente a Boomer Jr. presionando por salir.— dijo al oído causándole un escalofrió.

—N-no...yo no...—.

Era verdad, estaba excitándose de sobremanera, la chica se levanto, quedando sentada en el vientre del chico, y levanto sus manos al broche de su sujetador, lo desprendió y se lo quito, permitiendole a Boomer observar en vivo y en directo sus grandes senos.

—Si, me deseas, no seas mentiroso.

Nuevamente se acostó sobre el sorprendido muchacho, y otra vez empezó a frotarse con él, se sentía muy excitada y no sabia porque. Boomer no sabia que coño hacer, debería alejarse o seguirle...demandarla por grave acoso sexual.

Sintió como la morena intentaba quitarle la playera.

_"Ya que"_— pensó, si la chica quiero _eso_, él la complacería.

Él mismo se quito la prenda, dejando al descubierto su mas o menos bien formado abdomen, ella lo acaricio con suavidad. La tierra mojada se sentía rara y fría pero agradable en cierto sentido. La beso, con mucha pasión y cariño, dulce pero salvaje a la vez. La chica tomo una de las manos del ojiazul y la llevo a uno de sus pechos, este no dudo en apretarlo causando un gemido femenino.

—Boomer...— gimió su nombre.

El muchacho de cabello rubio los giro a ambos, quedando el arriba, mientras que la morena se dedicaba a acariciar sus hombros, sus brazos y su espalda, el chico aprovecho para bajar sus labios al cuello de la chica donde dejo varias mordidas, bajo a la clavícula y dejo unos cuantos chupones, mas abajo y llego a sus pechos, tomo uno con su boca y empezó a succionarlo con algo de fuerza al momento que con su otra mano acariciaba el otro.

—¡Aaahhh!, ¡Boomer!— eso se sentía verdaderamente rico.

Desabrocho con algo de dificultad el cinturón del chico de orbes azules y con sus piernas le logro, a duras penas, quitar el pantalón. Y Boomer no se quedo atrás, deslizo tortuosamente el pantalón de ella, acariciando de paso con sus dedos la suave piel de la chica.

—Boomer, y-ya no aguanto mas...—estaba demasiado excitada, queria al rubio ya.

—C-claro.

Se disponía a sacarle esas preciosas bragas negras de encaje, cuando algo llamo su atención, un ligero ronquido retumbo en sus oídos. Miro a la hermosa chica y resoplo en decepción y resignación, ella se había quedado dormida. Volvió a vestirle y después se vistió él. Por muy poco y hacían el amor, en el medio de un bosque, debía admitir que eso no sonaba muy romántico pero ya que. Aunque ella no estaba del todo consciente. ¿Eso cuenta como violación?, tal vez si, tal vez no. Cargo a la muchacha al estilo nupcial y se encamino a la carretera, algún auto pasaría por allí y los llevaría a casa.

—Eres cruel, Kaorunee-san.— dijo con un poco de tristeza y desilusión.

_—Gomen ne, Makoto-chan._— balbuceo somnolienta mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del muchacho.

* * *

Hoola! ¿como están?, vaya que Boomer es bipolar, de ser un adorable y sensible chico a ser un pervertido y caliente adolescente. ¬¬

Bueno iba a subir esto mas antes pero se borro y me dio flojera volverlo a escribir pero aqui esta.

No se que tal me ha salido el lime decidme vosotros que les ha parecido.

(Ah!, y necesitamos dos nombres japoneses, uno para Brick y otro para Butch.)

Estoy en el dilema de si debería hablar: español, de España o castellano de Argentina.

Yo soy española, nací en Madrid pero me he mudado a Argentina, Buenos Aires hace como dos meses, se me pegaron muchas palabras y hasta el acento "porteño".

Pero bueeeno a quien le importa, tal vez termine hablando mexicano, (hablando de mexico...se me antojan unos tacos) espero que les haya gustado. Un besote.

**Atentamente**: Mitsukii-kun

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


	5. Sentimientos de Mierda y Un Hermano Más

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías...

**Autora**: Mitsukii-kun.

**Historia** **dedicada** **a**: Princesaazabache, Melanee-san este fic es para ti... ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe.

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara.

_"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"_

_._

_._

* * *

—_Eres cruel, Kaorunee-san._

_—Gomen ne, Makoto-chan._

_._

_._

_._

**_08:27 A.M._**

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su casa, diviso con algo de dificultad que estaba en su habitación, tenia hambre y le dolía todo. Un momento, ¿estaba en su casa?, pero que mier...

—¿Hola...?— se levanto lentamente con cuidado de no caer y pudo observar como la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendada —¡Maldita sea!— otra vez esa maldita gasa en su ojo.

Camino tomándose el estomago, que estaba todo vendado, mientras se apoyaba en las paredes para no caer ya que no se podía mantener de pie. Con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a su amplia cocina.

—¡Hola!— levanto la voz, pero al parecer estaba sola.

_—¿Kaoru?_— estaba segura, segura de que ese, ese debía ser...

—... Boomer ...— se giro y en efecto era el rubio.

Se acercaron al unisono y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, lleno de _amor._

—¡Que bueno que estas bien!— exclamo ella con felicidad.

Pero...

La tomo de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla suavemente teniendo cuidado—¿¡Yo!?, ¡¿yo?!, ¡¿hablas en serio?!— se notaba a leguas que estaba alterado —¡casi te matan!, ¡te violaron por mi culpa!, ¡cuando te encontré estabas toda cubierta del s***n de ese pendejo!— muuuy alterado —¡si no fuera por mi ahora estarías bien!, ¡todo, TODO, es mi culpa!— regañaba enfadado, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

—No digas eso, no es tu culp...— fue interrumpida.

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo!— advirtió.

—P-pero es que no es verdad, Boomer, él...n-no me violo...— bajo la mirada.

_—_¿Que?— pregunto confundido.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_—C__omo soy sumamente generoso te ofrezco un trato._

_Ella lo miro expectante.—¿Que clase de trato?—._

_—Te dejare libre , si...tu y yo...— señalo de manera sugerente, ambos chicos (Kaoru y Boomer), entendieron al instante su insinuación._

_—No. Lo are solo si...— miro con profunda angustia y tristeza a Boomer — lo dejas irse a él._

_—Bien, como quieras.— acepto chasqueando la lengua._

_Se acerco a la ojiverde y la tomo bruscamente del brazo, la empujo a una de las habitaciones y cerro la puerta con cerrojo. Boomer, mas que asustado, se asomo para escuchar, luego de unos momentos oyó gemidos de placer mezclados con quejidos de dolor, golpes._

_El rubio en un estado de pánico comenzó a golpear la puerta acompañando los golpes con amenazas de muerte._

_—¡Desgraciado, déjala!, ¡¿Que demonios le estas haciendo?! __— estaba desesperado y para ser sinceros no se sabia muchos insultos._

_Se escucho un quejido de dolor femenino, en ese preciso instante el corazón de Boomer se encogió, se temía lo peor._

_Se le vino a la mente el insulto que había exclamado la chica al momento de entrar a salvarlo __— ¡Hijo de puta, sino abres la puerta te matare yo mismo!..._

**「Dentro de la Habitación」**

_Era un cuarto sumamente hermoso, tenia una gran cama en el centro y a los lados dos cómodas con una bellas lamparas de porcelana fina sobre cada una. Un gran y amplio ventanal se extendía en una de las paredes de troncos, dando una vista increíble que merecía ser apreciada. Pero no había tiempo de eso, al menos no ahora._

_La aventó con agresividad a la suave cama y se posiciono con rapidez sobre ella para evitar cualquier tipo de huida. Abrió un cajón de una de las cómodas y de el saco una pastilla color rojo, se la dio y le dio un vaso de agua que ya estaba ahí._

_—Bébela...__— ella lo miro como bicho raro y negó con la cabeza __— si no lo haces mandare a la jodida nuestro trato y matare al maldito rubio.__— al escuchar la clara mención de Boo...de Makoto sus pupilas se dilataron en profundo miedo a que algo malo le llegase a pasar al chico de orbes azules. Por lo que decidió obedecer, se tomo la pastilla y abrió la boca al chico castaño para comprobar que no la había escondido debajo de su lengua o en los costados. _

_Mitch sonrió socarronamente._

_—Siempre me pregunte como seria correrme en las tetas de una pequeña zorra como tú._

_Le quito de manera salvaje su playera, haciéndola trizas al instante en que la arrancaba de su cuerpo, arrojando el trapo inútil a un lado. Se acomodo en su vientre mientras se sacaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su enorme pene. Kaoru se asusto un poco, esa mierda era jodidamente grande, temía que el castaño quisiera meter eso en su interior._

_—Prepárate para esto...__—._

_Puso una almohada debajo de la cabeza de la chica de cabello azabache, tal vez lo hizo para que ella pudiera observar lo que le estaba apunto de hacer._

_Empezó__ a moverse, presionaba los grandes pechos de Buttercup, juntandolos para darse el mayor placer. Kaoru se movió un poco, el chico no era especialmente ligero y aun tenia una herida en el vientre que no acababa de cicatrizar._

_—¡Quédate quieta!__— le grito propinándole un golpe en la mejilla._

_—¡Aahh, pendejo!__— se quejo ella._

_—¡Que te calles, carajo!__— el muy cabrón volvió a golpearla._

_La chica de ojos esmeraldas prefirió quedarse callada, eso era lo mas lógico y en cierta manera lo mas conveniente._

_—¡Aaaahhh, mierda!, ¡esto se siente tan bien!__— bajo la mirada unos momentos para ver a la hermosa chica que se estaba...cogiendo por decirlo así.__— pero...aaahhh...se puede sentir mejor...__—._

_Con una de sus manos obligo a la chica a abrir la boca y hacer que cuando embestía los enormes senos femeninos tambien chupara la punta de su pene. Siguió haciendo esto por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente..._

_—¡A-aah-hh me vengo...me...vengooooo!__— exclamo al momento de correrse y ensuciar toda la cara y los pechos de su acompañante con su esencia. _

_La morena que de por si se sentía horriblemente mal, con mucho esfuerzo logro robarle, en un momento de descuido por parte del chico, el revolver que traía consigo y le propino un disparo en el pecho._

**.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

—¿Eso fue lo que paso?, ¿no te hizo nada mas?_— _pregunto preocupado pero de cierta manera feliz.

_—_Si Makoto-kun, yo...etto...aun s-soy...virgen.— soltó muriéndose de la vergüenza.

—¿Aun eres virgen?— eso le sonaba raro, no es que creyera que Kaoru fuera una ramera, no no, sino que siendo tan hermosa y teniendo tan buen corazón pues...—¿has tenido novio alguna vez, Kaorunee-chan?— tenia terrible curiosidad por saber.

—Yo...yo...etto...n-no.— contesto de manera casi inaudible. Este interrogatorio se estaba volviendo extraño.

—Bien...— no pudo evitar sonreír en genuina felicidad.

—En todo caso, ¿porque estamos en mi casa?— pregunto recobrando la compostura y cambiando el tema.

—Ah, eso es porque la chica rubia,— Kaoru lo interrumpió con un "Dee Dee"— si esa, bueno, ella te trajo aqui.

—Y, ¿tú que haces aqui?— no es que le molestara la presencia del rubio, pero que carajo. ¿No que a su lado estaría en peligro?

—El chico con lentes me dijo que me quedara contigo, que tu podrías mantenerme a salvo o algo así...— se refería a...—.

—¿Como que chico con lentes?—.

—Si, tenia lentes, era pelirrojo, alto y llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio. Tenia pintas de nerd.— ¿estaba hablando de Dexter? — creo que era el mismo que me había separado de ti esa vez en el hotel, ¿recuerdas que vino la rubia y un chico de anteojos con dos tipos?, pues _me late_ que era el mismo.

—Y, ¿donde esta ahora?— si, efectivamente se trataba de Dexter.

—En el hospital, esta gravemente herido.

—Mmm...— se había quedado pensando. Ella solo rescato a Dee-Dee y a Makoto pero no al pelirrojo, se preguntaba que le había pasado a él.

Sin importarle nada, se acerco con prisa al rubio para estrecharlo en sus brazos. Boomer no dijo nada, solo se limito a disfrutar del acto de la morena.

Se separo de golpe, había recordado algo...—Kaorunee-chan, yo se donde escondieron a uno de mis hermanos...

Ella se volteo rápidamente a verlo.

* * *

_**12:29 P.M.**_

—Así que, ¿esta en Hiroshima?— pregunto un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Si, Boomer afirma que uno de los "secuestradores" le comento a otro que tenían a uno de los hermanos Him en Japón, pero antes de que yo matara a ambos hijos de put*, dijo que lo habían trasladado a Hiroshima.

—Entonces debes viajar para allá.

—Si, pero me llevare a Boomer conmigo.— antes de que alguien pudiera objetar ella interrumpió — sin excusas, ya ven lo que paso la ultima vez que lo deje a cargo de ustedes, casi me matan y casi lo matan a él.

—_Y casi me matan a mi tambien._— alego una voz conocida para Kaoru. Se trataba de Dee-Dee.

—Dee Dee...— se acerco cautelosamente a ella, y la abrazo con cuidado, tenia un brazo y una pierna enyesada. La ojiceleste correspondió la muestra de afecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Buttercup — tenia que llamarla por ese ridículo nombre — el chico Him estará mejor cuidado si esta con ella.

—Bien, viajaras mañana mismo, así que alista tus cosas.

—Entendido.

* * *

**_03:16 P.M._**

—¡Kaorunee-chan!, ¡mira, todos se ven como hormiguitas desde aqui!— señalaba el rubio con emoción.

—Si, Boomer, todos son hormigas— el rubio se volteo a verla con una profunda cara de decepción.—¿que sucede?—pregunto alarmada.

—Porque...¿ya no me llamas Makoto?, ¿es que acaso ya no te gusta mi nombre?, o algo así, dime...— ¡genial!, echo sentir mal al rubio.

—No es eso, lo siento Makoto-kun.— sonrió con dulzura al chico de orbes azules.

El le devolvió la sonrisa—Kaoru, ¿te molestaría si te empezara a llamar Onee-chan?— la pregunta la sorprendió pero después de pensarlo un poquito respondió.

—No, no me molestaría.— estiro sus brazos para que el rubio se acomodara en su pecho, llegarían en unas seis horas mas.—¿tienes frió?—.

El muchacho solo se limito a asentir. A lo que la morena se quito su abrigo y cubrió a Boomer con el.

—Duerme Makoto-kun, yo te despierto cuando estemos por llegar...—.

—Te quiero, Kaorunee-san...— dijo estrujándola con cuidado en sus brazos antes de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños.

—Yo tambien te quiero Makoto-kun.— respondió depositando un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Boomer para luego girar su vista sonrojada hacia la ventana.

* * *

_**09:17 A.M.**_

Habían estado allí como por dos horas y al fin le habían dado su nuevo documento a Boomer, habían echo la fila en el registro civil* como por una hora. Pero al fin tenia el nuevo documento de identidad de Boomer.

Había tomado la decisión de hacerle un documento falso a Boomer, no queria arriesgarse a perderlo otra vez... si fuera necesario le pondría peluca y ropa de mujer, pero de su lado no se volvería a ir...

—Así que ahora me llamo...¿Kaneki Matsubara?— pregunto dudoso.

—Si, desde ahora seras mi hermanito pequeño.

—¡Kawaii!, ¡siempre quise una hermana grande!— dijo mientras la abrazaba— ¿eso quiere decir que de ahora en adelante me llamaras Onii-chan?— pregunto emocionado.

—Solo si tu quieres.— respondió sonriendo.

—Si, si quiero.

—Pues bien, Onii-chan...— el rubio sonrió — ¿quieres ir a comer algo?—.

—Si, me muero de hambre.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron.

* * *

_**12:36 P.M.**_

—Hay que buscar un hotel o algo donde pasar la noche...— decía Kaoru algo preocupada.

Ya habían salido del "Mc Donald's" que es donde habían ido a comer y ahora necesitaban un lugar donde dormir.

—Podemos ir a mi casa...— sugirió el rubio.

—¿Sabes donde queda tu casa?...— pregunto sorprendida.

—Si. Pero, hay que tomar un avión para llegar.—.

—¿Porque?—.

—Porque mi casa queda en Hiroshima y nosotros estamos en Tokyo, Onee-san, queda muy lejos...— explico Boomer.

—Bien, iremos ahora mismo por los boletos de avión, Onii-chan.— le dijo sonriendole con ternura.

Eso de que la casa de Mako... "Kaneki-kun"... quedara en Hiroshima le venia bastante bien, ahí encontraría al hermano perdido del rubio.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Adelantos:**_

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_—Puta madre...— mascullo abriendo lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar —Mi cabeza...—._

_Noto como alguien se acerco a ella y luego escucho un pequeño grito lleno de alegría..._

_—¡Doctor, doctor!, ¡ha despertado!— reconocería esa voz donde sea._

_—Dee-Dee..._

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

_—¡Wow!, tu casa es mu bonita Makoto-kun...— ._

_—¡Arigatto, Onee-san!— le agradeció con ternura._

_Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas penosas, hasta que el rubio decidió hacer una pregunta..._

_—Kaoru...— trataba de mantener la frente en alto._

_—¿S-si, M-makoto-kun?— se extraño al escuchar la mención de su nombre sin el acompañamiento de un sufijo japones, y mas aun viniendo de Boomer._

_—¿M-me...etto...yo...— tomo aire —, me regalas un beso?—._

_Buttercup se sorprendió ante la pregunta._

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

_—¿Brick Him?__— pregunto la chica mirando esos profundos ojos color sangre._

_—Si, soy yo.__— dijo manteniendo la mirada desafiante._

_—He venido a rescatarte... soy agente del FBI...__— cambio su semblante a uno mas serio._

_—¿que?__— estaba que no se lo creía._

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

_—¡Kaoru!— se había puesto entre la bala y él. _

_Miró la escena horrorizado. —¡La pagarás caro, hijo de puta!...—. _

_—Corre.— titubeó.— vienen hacia aquí...— no podía hablar y escupía mucha sangre—. _

_._

* * *

¡Hoola!, mis pequeños saltamontes... (lol), perdón por la tardanza pero soy muuuuuuuuuy vaga y me da flojera escribir..

¿que les ha parecido?, ¿Merece algún review? es cortito pero seguro... :3 ademas, créanme que se pondrá mejor...

y aun tengo que decidir con quien se quedara Kaoru..

**Trabajando en el cap. 6** Sin mas me despido;

**Atentamente:** **M**itsukii-kun

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


	6. Complicaciónes y Sentimientos Parte 1

**,**

**,**

**Disclaimer**: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías.

**Autora**: Mitsukii- kun .

**Historia** **dedicada** **a**: Princesaazabache, Melanee san este fic es para ti. ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe.

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara.

"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"

La Búsqueda Perdida

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Brick Him?— pregunto la chica mirando esos profundos ojos color sangre.

—Si, soy yo.— dijo manteniendo la mirada desafiante.

—He venido a rescatarte... soy agente del FBI...— cambio su semblante a uno mas serio.

—¿que?— estaba que no se lo creía.

Buttercup recogió su playera y chaqueta del suelo para posteriormente ponerselos.

—¿que estas sordo? — pregunto un poco enojada, y es que la situación no estaba para dudar y responder preguntas estúpidas.

—P-pero... —.

Kaoru lo tomo del brazo y con su arma en mano sigilosamente salio de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—O-oye... espera... que... — El chico un poco asustado trataba de soltarse.

—Mira, si te quieres quedar aquí para que te maten esta perfecto pero... ¡No grites, joder! — la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**~ FLASH BACK ~**

_—Y, ¿usted quiere el servicio? — pregunto una señora sumamente aterradora. _

_—S-si... yo... etto... lo requiero por motivos obvios — emitió una dulce risita. _

_—¿Cuantos años tienes, niña? — interrogo la vieja. _

_—Um... yo... 18, señora. — siempre le había molestado eso de que le preguntaran su edad, pero siendo francos, se veía mas pequeña de lo que era en realidad. _

_—¿Tienes tu identificación? — era evidente que no le creía un carajo, de ahí que hiciera tantas preguntas. _

_—S-si... — busco en su mochila y le dio una identificación falsa obviamente. _

_La señora la inspecciono de pies a cabeza y finalmente con una malvada sonrisa la miro nuevamente._

_—Sígueme. — fue lo único que dijo._

_Kaoru la siguió por un largo pasillo para luego subir las escaleras que daban a una habitación. Al entrar vio al chico pelirrojo sentado en una gran cama, mirando hacia la ventana con una cara de profunda tristeza. _

_— Solo por seguridad, me gustaría ver el inicio de la sesión... — dijo la señora un poco dudosa. _

_— Mm... es que... yo ... — odiaba actuar como una chica tímida y sumisa, ella era una Matsubara._

_—Tú — llamo al chico que volteo a verla — ven aquí._

_El pelirrojo se acerco a ellas con una calma un poco irritante para la señora. _

_—Comienza. — le ordeno al chico de ojos rojos._

_El pelirrojo ni corto ni perezoso tomo a la chica de la cintura y comenzó a besarla dejando a la chica de ojos verdes con cara de ''WTF''. La señora miraba expectante._

_—Vamos niña, no tengas vergüenza. _

_Kaoru viendo que no le quedaba mas opción, lo abrazo por el cuello y simplemente se dejo hacer. El chico, de manera suave la comenzó a llevar hacia la enorme cama para dejarse caer sobre la chica y continuar besándola. De un momento a otro el chico le saco la chaqueta y la playera dejándola solo en brassier. _

_—Bueno, creo que he visto suficiente... los dejo solos. — murmuro llendose silenciosamente._

_La chica de ojos verdes sintió como el muchacho pelirrojo se acomodaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a frotarse contra ella._

_—Aaah... — se le escapo un gemido. — O-oye... aahh... para... — el chico ya había comenzado a besar su cuello y tocaba sus pechos de manera suave y lenta._

_—Mm... —._

_—Oye, ya para. —dijo seria repentinamente_

_—¿que sucede?— pregunto extrañado._

_Kaoru se levanto de la cama, dejando al chico apreciar con mas detalle su cuerpo, dejándolo embobado por unos momentos..._

**~ FIN FLASH BACK ~**

—¿en serio eres del FBI?— dudo.

—Si, soy agente del FBI.

—Pues... no pareces.— dijo con alivio, por fin alguien lo había venido a rescatar.

—Si lo dices por mi ropa, es solo para disimular.— recordó con una sonrisa que Boomer había dicho lo mismo cuando lo encontró.

Brick solo la miro de manera extraña, aún no se creía que fuera un agente del FBI pero sentía una profunda alegría por el echo de que alguien tuviera la intención de ayudarlo.

—¿como puedes tener dieciocho y ser del FBI?— pregunto estúpidamente, maldijo internamente.

Ella se volteo a verlo con burla— Tengo más de dieciocho...— rió en voz baja.— eso solo lo dije por razones obvias— negó con la cabeza y fijo su vista en el cuarto de recepción. Era imposible salir de allí, había demasiados guardias como para intentar pelear y los disparos no arian mas que alertar a los que estaban en el resto de la casa.

—Carajo, no podemos salir por ahí...— se volteo a verlo al chico.— por lo que mas quieras dime que hay otra salida— casi suplico por eso.

—Pues... tengo entendido que hay una puerta trasera...— recordó— pero no creo que podamos salir por allí, debe tener llave...—.

—Eso no es problema para mi— sonrió con arrogancia.

Caminaron con cuidado de no ser vistos y llegaron a un salón muy elegante con una pequeña puerta oculta entre varias cortinas decorativas.

Kaoru saco su navaja de su mini-cinturón que llevaba escondido bajo la falda y procedió a intentar forzar la puerta.

—No lograras abrir...— el ruido de algo metálico lo interrumpió dejando ver que la chica en menos de diez minutos había logrado abrir esa dichosa puerta.

— ¿perdón, decías algo?— emitió burlona mientras le abría la puerta con una leve reverencia— primero las damas— le dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Él río por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza mientras salía—...Que madura...— empezaba a caerle bien, algo en ella le recordaba mucho a uno de sus hermanos.

Su semblante decayó nuevamente, recordando con tristeza que no estaba ninguno con él.

Se sentía tan inútil, el primero en desaparecer fue su pequeño hermano rubio, cuando no llego a la casa había salido desesperado en su búsqueda arrastrando consigo a su otro hermano, cayendo en la trampa de esos infelices que los habían secuestrado.

—¿en que piensas?— la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos deprimentes.

—Mm... en nada.— sacudió su cabeza intentando reprimir esos recuerdos.

—Okey...— lo miro con evidente molestia— si es por tus hermanos...— el chico levanto su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿mis hermanos?, ¿como sabes sobre ellos?— interrogo incrédulo.

Buttercup achico sus ojos, ¿era enserio? .

—¿que parte de FBI no comprendes?—.

—Hugh, claro...—.

La muchacha lo jalaba del brazo con insistencia. Hace tiempo habían salido a la calle.

—¿hacia donde vamos?—.

—Mi auto esta estacionado a unas cuadras de aquí, baja la cabeza y no llames la atención— habló calmadamente escuchando a lo lejos barullos en una casa.

* * *

—¿mi casa?— desde el auto miro la enorme mansión de verano.

—Si... estoy quedándome aquí últimamente, no me apetece hospedarme en un hotel— lucia algo incomoda,— como sea, entremos.

Dejo el vehículo en el garaje y se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa.

—Espera un momento,— detuvo la chica cuando el joven se disponía a abrir la puerta.

— ¿que ocurre?— pregunto algo alarmado.

—Tengo que avisar que ya estas a salvo y conmigo.

—Oh, esta bien— se relajo un poco.

_"Dee Dee, trae a Boomer al vestíbulo de la casa, estoy afuera con Brick, me avisas cuando hayan bajado"_— tecleo rápidamente en su móvil un mensaje para la rubia que se encontraba en la habitación de Boomer jugando videojuegos para entretenerlo.

Dee-Dee recibió el mensaje e inventando una escusa convenció al chico que la acompañara abajo.

_"Ya estamos aquí Butter, procede ;) "_— apenas recibió ese mensaje no dudo en abrir la puerta...

Ojos rojos y azules se encontraron, llenándose de lagrimas al instante.

—¿B-boomer?, ¿e-eres tú?— no caía en su felicidad.

El rubio solo asintió, corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor, no podía creer que lo tuviera enfrente.

—¡Brick!— el pelirrojo estrujo en un abrazo a su hermanito—¡te extrañe tanto!— sus lagrimas delataban su alegría.

—¡Maldita sea Boomer, estas bien!— lo abrazaba como si la vida le fuera en ello— ...estas bien...— susurro entre lagrimas.

Ambas chicas miraban enternecidas la escena, habían sufrido tanto...

El rubio volteo a mirar a la pelinegra— ¿tu lo rescataste?— ella asintió— ...arigatto...— su voz salio quebrada.

Contuvo algunas lagrimas, su comunicador empezó a sonar, lo saco de su brassier y atendió la llamada.

—Aquí agente Matsubara, cambio— espero a que alguien hablara.

—_Agente Matsubara, ¿es usted?, cambio_— identifico de inmediato la voz de Mandy al otro lado de la linea.

—Soy yo, cambio—.

—_¿como va con la misión?_— esa voz seria a veces hacia que Butter se irritara.

—Perfecta, Brick Him ya esta conmigo, y esta en buenas condiciones.— dijo con orgullo, menos de un mes y ya tenia dos hermanos a salvo.

—_Excelente_, — se oyó que le hablaba a alguien_— aumenta otro millón a su paga._

¡Genial!, no sabía como sacarse el maldito dinero de encima y estos ya la estaban haciendo mas rica ¬¬

_"No mames..."_— pensó con aburrimiento.

Donarlo a la caridad era una muy buena opción si se ponía a pensarlo. Estaba decidido, lo donaría a obras de caridad y orfanatos.

_—¡Hola Buttercup!—_ ese grito sorpresa casi la deja sorda.—_ ¡¿como estas?!—_ reconocería esa vosecilla en cualquier lado.

—¿Billy eres tú?— pregunto con algo de emoción.

_—El mismo, ¿como estas japonesa?—_ le pregunto con tono de burla, adoraba a esa demente._—¡Billy, no es una llamada para socializar!_— se oían los gritos de Mandy, haciendo reír a los presentes a excepción de Brick que no entendía un carajo.

—No seas aguafiestas rubia, ya los extrañaba.— regaño entre risas— Bien, ¿y ustedes como andan con el trabajo?— le contesto al chico.

Se oyó un suspiro de resignación femenino— _Bien Butter, el cuatro ojos de Dexter pregunto por ti..._— Kaoru intento no reír ante ese comentario y la cara de disgusto de Dee Dee.

Ella le quito de un manotazo el comunicador evidentemente enojada— ¡¿como que cuatro ojos cabrón?!, hablas de mi hermano...— reprocho ella.

Boomer y la chica de ojos verdes estallaron en risas contagiando a Brick con sus carcajadas.

—_¡Oh Dee Dee!, ¿estabas allí?_— se escucho una risita nerviosa— _por cierto Butter, adivina quien tiene novia_— su voz se escucho mas alegre.

La mencionada tomo nuevamente el comunicador— No mames, ¿quien es la afortunada Billy?— observo desilusión en la cara de la rubia que tenia al lado.

—_Mandy, diles quien es mi novia..._— le hablo a la chica— _pues es una larga historia Buttercup, pero Billy y yo estamos saliendo_— se noto un poco de alegría en la ultima frase.

—¡Genial!, me contaran cuando vuelva, y dile a Dexter que puede ir pagando la apuesta— Dee Dee la miro extrañada— él sabe de lo que hablo— sonrió.

—_Hugh, no me lo recuerdes, ese maldito me debe un pez_— dijo con voz enojada y llorosa—_ jodido "cuatrojos"_— todos rieron incluyendo a Billy y Mandy.

—¿un pez?, ¿de que hablas?— pregunto el chico de orbes azules.

—_¿Boomer?, no mames que también estas allí, ¿cuando volverás?, Raven te extraña~_— canturreo pícaro. Brick miro con sorpresa al rubio, ¿es que todos los del FBI ya lo conocían?, el rubio se percato de esto y le dijo en un susurro "luego te cuento".

—Sep~, aquí estoy, y no inventes... ella es solo de Robin jeje, pero ya cuenta que onda con el pez— insistió.

—Okey, se los contare brevemente porque aquí hay una rubia que me mira con cara asesina...— se escucho asustado.

**~FLASH BACK~**

**Hace un año, 4 de Abril -2015...**

**11:45 P.M.**

_Después de la fiesta de anoche todos estaban con resaca, pues había sido el cumpleaños de Danniel Phantom, uno de los mejores agentes de élite, ademas de Buttercup, y todo la oficina federal de investigador organizo tremenda fiesta para celebrarlo._

_Billy se encontraba en su habitación intentando llamar a Dexter para ver si es que este se encontraba bien, pues anoche se había puesto demasiado ebrio y se había visto obligado a llevárselo a casa, seguro tenia resaca._

_—Hasta que contestas cabrón— expreso el chico de gorra— ¿sabes cuanto tiempo tengo de estar marcándote?—._

_—Pues que quieres wey, estoy con un dolor de cabeza...— hablaba muy despacio y se notaba que estaba adolorido._

_—Y, ¿como no? si estabas hasta el cul* de alcohol— reprocho._

_—Mentira...—._

_—La liaste mucho ayer— volvió a decir._

_—¿que dices tío si no bebí casi nada...?— dijo tomándose la cabeza, enserio que le dolía._

_—¡¿que no bebiste?!, pero si tiraste mi pez al vater* diciendo "¡nada Nemo, busca a tu padre!"— dijo indignado haciendo ademanes graciosos con sus manos._

_—Oh, ¿en serio?, solo recuerdo a tu rata volando por la ventana...—._

_—Ese fue el pendejo de Jhonatan, tiro a mi hamster por la ventana gritando "¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!", ese fue otro que se embriago demasiado— soltó con enfado._

_—Y creo que tu tortuga...—._

_—¡Ya cállate!, ¡por su culpa me quede sin mascotas!— lloriqueo comicamente._

_—Ya al carajo— colgó y siguió durmiendo plácidamente._

**~FIN FLASH BACK~**

Todos morían de la risa, Boomer se hallaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, las dos chicas estaban que les salían lagrimas por reír tanto y Brick solo sonreía divertido ante esa anécdota. Que diablos... XD

—Que cabrón, luego te compro todos los peces que quieras, pero dile que me debe lo de la apuesta.— dijo riendo.

—Okey, salúdame a Marshall y a Flapjack, me cayeron bien...— la morena se sonrojo y el rubio al oír la mención de los chicos puso cara de pocos amigos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Brick.

—Vale, cuando vuelva quiero fiesta, alcohol, rock y ... —Dee Dee la miro con cara asesina— ejem, otras cosas que no se pueden mencionar— dijo en broma.

_—Ja!, eso tenlo por seguro, esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaar...—_ rieron, Mandy tomo el comunicador_—En fin, te dejamos, tienes muchos que contarnos eh—_con eso se corto la comunicación.

Todos se miraron, sin decir nada.

—Me pudro del hambre...— se quejo la morena.—Makoto-kun, me llevas a la cocina— le pregunto con un diminuto sonrojo.

—C-claro, ven, es por aquí— se fueron dejando a la chica rubia y al chico pelirrojo solos, ambos solo se miraron por un par de segundos y corrieron la vista avergonzados.

* * *

_En la cocina_

—¿Vas a cocinar?, onee-san— pregunto con emoción.

—Pues... no lo se, habría que ir al supermercado a comprar, la nevera no tiene casi nada...— dijo mirando dentro del electrodoméstico.

—¡Vamos!, quiero comer algo hecho por ti— dijo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo.

—No lo se, no quiero que algo te pase...— miro con preocupación.

—Pero, podemos ir los dos, Brick puede quedarse aquí con Dee-Dee, volveremos rápido — decía haciendo un puchero.

—Mm...— Kaoru lo pensó— Vale, iremos mañana a comprar para el desayuno— le dijo sonriente— ahora pediremos pizza, es muy tarde para salir.

—¡Si!— dio saltitos de alegría.

—Bien, tú pide la pizza y yo iré a acomodar un cuarto para mi y Dee Dee...— le sonrió.

Kaoru dirigió su vista hacia la cocina, que recién ahora estaba dándose tiempo de apreciar. Era muy lujosa y moderna.

—Tú casa es mu bonita Makoto-kun...— .

—¡Arigatto, onee-san!— le agradeció con ternura.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas penosas, hasta que el rubio decidió hacer una pregunta...

—Kaoru...— trataba de mantener la frente en alto.

—¿S-si, M-makoto- kun?— se extraño al escuchar la mención de su nombre sin el acompañamiento de un sufijo japones, y mas aun viniendo de Boomer.

—¿M-me...etto...yo...— tomo aire —, me regalas un beso?—. Buttercup se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

Ella solo lo miro de forma extraña. Se debatía en besarlo o no. Pero al final se decidió a sonreirle y asentir.

Boomer se acerco a ella con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad, puso sus manos en la cadera femenina y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo mientras atrapaba sus labios en un suave beso. Buttercup solo puso sus manos en sus hombros.

De un momento a otro los besos se volvieron mas apasionados, mientras que Boomer le mordía el labio inferior a Kaoru para poder adentrar su lengua a su boca, Kaoru solo se limitaba a enredar sus brazos en su cuello para poder intensificar los besos.

Ella levemente lo empujo contra la mesada de la cocina para así poder recargarse en él.

—Ah... Boomer...— gimió la ojiverde cuando el rubio subió una mano para poder tomar uno de sus pechos.

—Mm... Kaoru...— gruñó el rubio al sentir como la morena se frotaba contra su erección.—Ah... s-sigue haciendo eso, por f-favor...— le rogó entre gemidos mientras la besaba nuevamente pero esta vez de forma más desesperada.

De repente se escucho un carraspeo. Ambos dejaron de besarse mientras volteaban rápidamente a ver quien era.

—_Brick_— dijo Boomer con una expresión entre seriedad y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El pelirrojo por su parte tenia una cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba de manera penetrante a Kaoru, y Dee Dee tambien estaba allí solo que esta no se aguantaba la risa mientras miraba con complicidad a la morena.

—Vaya que se lo tenían escondido, eh— comento burlona mientras entraba a la cocina y se dirigía al refrigerador.

Boomer aún sujetaba de la cintura a Kaoru, en una pelea de miradas con su hermano. Ambos se miraban desafiantes. La ojiverde solo atino a deshacerse de su agarre y decir...

—Cállate Dee Dee.

Esta solo la miro con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿es que no hay nada de comer?—.

—Boomer pedirá una pizza— comento ella arreglando su playera que el rubio había desacomodado para poder tocarla— Hazlo Boomer, yo iré a preparar nuestros cuartos Dee Dee.

Y con eso salio prácticamente corriendo de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras. El ojiazul solo bufo, por fin la morena había accedido a darle un beso y _algo más_, y venían Dee Dee y Brick a interrumpir. Se sentía feliz de ver a su hermano claro, lo amaba con todo su corazón, él fue el que se hizo cargo de él y Butch cuando murieron sus padres pero, por el amor de Dios, se estaba poniendo tan bueno. Rara vez Kaoru lo besaba estando cuerda. La primera vez, ella estaba triste y fue tan solo un beso, la segunda, un maniático que lo mas probable es que estuviera muerto, la había drogado con un jodido afrodisíaco. Y ahora... los interrumpieron.

En fin, cambió su semblante a uno mas relajado y miro a ambos chicos— ¿La quieren con algo en especial?— ambos negaron.— Bien— tecleo un numero en el móvil de Kaoru y cuanto atendieron dijo:— Hola, Buenas noches... si, eh... quiero una pizza con doble queso y mozzarella.— Dee Dee mientras el rubio hablaba sacaba unos vasos y servilletas para poner en la mesa. — Claro, Adiós. — dirigió la vista a la rubia,— llegan en 20 minutos.

Mientras tanto Kaoru tomaba mantas de un closet que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes. Ni de coña se quedaría en la habitación de alguno de los hermanos.

—Maldita sea...— maldecía en voz baja— eso fue vergonzoso.

Acomodo su ropa de dormir en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, para tenerla a mano cuando se fuera a dormir.

—_¿que hay entre tú y mi hermano?_— se escucho a sus espaldas. Se volteo rápidamente encontrándose a Brick.

.

.

.

_Adelantos: _

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—_

_—Y, ¿tú quien eres?— interrogo Kaoru desconfiada. _

_—Me llamo Bubbles, soy la novia de Boomer— respondió con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Kaoru abrió los ojos impresionada._

_—¿Bubbles?— pregunto el rubio detrás de ella. No se lo creía._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—._

_—¡Pues me vale un carajo, ya he recuperado a dos hermanos casi ilesos!— reclamaba furiosa— ese estúpido no me importa. _

_El pelirrojo se levanto muy enfadado— ¿te niegas a completar una misión?—._

_—Despidanme si les parece lo mejor, pero no lo are. — exclamaba con una seriedad que daba miedo— No arriesgare mi vida por ese hijo de perra._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—._

_—¿Es necesario que te vayas?— pregunto el pelirrojo— puedes quedarte si lo deseas._

_Kaoru volteo pero antes de poder decir algo siquiera el muchacho ya había apresados sus labios en un beso._

_.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—._

_La morena volteo, y su vista se fijo en el chico de cabello negro y piel pálida. _

_—Marshall...— susurro mientras corría a abrazarlo._

_—¡Buttercup!— este le devolvió el abrazo casi con desesperación._

_—Pero, ¿que haces aquí?— le pregunto sacándose unas lagrimitas que rodaban en sus mejillas, hace tanto que no lo veía._

_—He venido a por ti— le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

_—Pues vuelve por donde viniste— dijo una voz en un tono frió y cortante a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba._

* * *

Hola, hola gente... ¿como estan?, ¿todo bien? -w- ¿que les ha parecido el cap? ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿asqueroso? T-T

Dejen su review para saberlo XD se pondrá mejor, créanlo :3 pero en fin. Los amo.

**Trabajando en el capitulo 7**

**Atentamente: E**li **S**ykes

Bye! Bye!


	7. Historias y Un Reencuentro Parte 1

.

**Disclaimer**: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las sádicas y locas ideas son mías.

**Autora**: Mitsukii- kun .

**Advertencia**: Primera Parte, quizás les resulte un poco aburrida ya que la mayoría de narrativa son las situaciones en las que Boomer se vio envuelto. La siguiente parte estará dedicada a explicar que paso con Brick, (y tal vez Butch), durante todo este tiempo.

**Historia** **dedicada** **a**: Princesaazabache, Melanee-san este fic es para ti. ;))

Lime, Lemmon, Rapefic, OoC, Alternative Universe.

Lenguaje inapropiado y una trama algo rara.

"Warm and Fuzzy Feeling"

La Búsqueda Perdida

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kaoru tomaba mantas de un closet que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes. Ni de coña se quedaría en la habitación de alguno de los hermanos.

—Maldita sea...— maldecía en voz baja— eso fue vergonzoso.

Acomodo su ropa de dormir en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, para tenerla a mano cuando se fuera a dormir.

—¿que hay entre tú y mi hermano?— se escucho a sus espaldas. Se volteo rápidamente encontrándose a Brick.

—Maldito seas Brick, me asustaste— volteo volviendo a su labor.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja.

—Te he preguntado algo...— insistió.

Buttercup bufo, no estaba de humor como para tener una discusión y tampoco quería dar explicaciones, solo quería dormir, pues lo que más ansiaba era poder descansar correctamente. Cuando había entrado en esto de ser agente del FBI su rostro se veía de lo enérgico, sano, lleno de alegría y entusiasmo, su piel estaba de un color bronceado divino y que hablar de su físico, pero ahora el estrés, la falta de sueño por emergencias que debían ser atenidas de inmediato, estar constantemente alerta y mas ahora que tenía a Boomer y Brick con ella simplemente era agotador, y todo eso generaba en ella unas ojeras horrorosas, su piel estaba tan pálida por la mala alimentación y el cansancio que le daban un aspecto enfermo, además, le parecía que estaba mucho más delgada. Era simplemente asqueroso.

—No tengo una relación con Boomer si eso es lo que crees— contesto mientras metía su ropa en el armario, acomodando y separando la de ella de la de Dee Dee.

—¿entonces porque se demuestran tanto afecto como si fueran novios?— Buttercup frunció el ceño.

—No me molestes— entro al baño y fue hasta el espejo con una toalla húmeda para quitarse el maquillaje.

Brick la siguió, le quito el objeto de las manos y la volteo tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Contéstame!— exigió.

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera mostró alguna expresión, solo lo miraba desafiante a los ojos.

—Suéltame Brick— soltó con frialdad— o te arrepentirás.

—No lo aré hasta que me contestes— la zarandeo un poco— si lastimas a mi hermano... yo... no se de lo que soy capaz.— ¿eso era una amenaza?

—Suéltala Brick— se escucho la voz de Boomer detrás de ellos, quien al ver la situación no dudo en intervenir.

El pelirrojo la soltó, giro sobre sus talones y salio de la habitación dando un portazo y mascullando un...

—Tenemos que hablar.— y con eso los dejo solos.

Kaoru suavizo su mirada, odiaba la presión.

—Disculpalo, Kaoru— habló Boomer, la morena arqueo una ceja extrañada, ¿acaso ahora comenzaría a llamarla solo "Kaoru"?

—No te preocupes Makoto-kun, lo entiendo, cree que lastimaré a su pequeño hermano— comento con burla haciendo reír al rubio.

—No soy pequeño— contradijo.

—Lo eres para él.

Se miraron por un largo rato. Perdiéndose en la miraba del otro, sinceramente a Boomer le fascinaban los ojos de esa mujer, eran tan bellos como toda ella. De un color verde tan vivo. Pero, esos hermosos ojos denotaban tristeza, escondían melancolía y enfado, se preguntaba porque sería, pero no tenía el valor de preguntar porque sabía que tal vez el indagar en el tema resultaría doloroso para la morena y lo que menos quería era causarle molestias, es decir, mas de las que ya causaba.

A Buttercup en cambio, esos ojos azules le parecían de lo mas tiernos, viendo en ellos tanta dulzura, encanto y ganas de vivir. Es por eso que cuando lo encontró en aquella casa ver esos ojitos plagados de lágrimas e hinchados por tanto llorar le había partido el corazón. Y pensándolo bien, el azul de los ojos de Boomer era un azul que no había podido encontrar en nadie más porque, Dee Dee también compartía ese tipo de color en sus ojos, pero los de ella no eran nada en comparación con los del rubio, FlapJack también los tenía azules, pero los de el eran de un color más claro que le daban un aire infantil. Y bueno, de seguir así no acabaría jamas, pues conocía a muchas personas de ojos azules, como Johnny Test, su compañero de trabajo, su hermana Susan, Arnold y Helga, quien se podría decir que son sus mejores amigos, Billy, Timmy Turner, su antiguo amor de secundaría y ahora compañero de trabajo, Gwen Tennyson, su hermano Ben, Dexter, etcétera.

El sonido del timbre los saco de sus pensamientos, la pizza había llegado.

—Bueno, vamos abajo.— dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio.

—Vamos.

Terminada la cena, Boomer le comunico a Brick que lo esperaba en su habitación para charlar, no se veían desde hacía tanto tiempo y tenía muchísimo que contarle. Aunque honestamente sabía que el pelirrojo no se abstendría a tocar el tema de su "relación" de amistad o amor que tenía con cierta chica de ojos verdes, cosa que realmente quería dejar de lado, pues siendo Boomer no le ocultaría nada si es que preguntaba. Le hubiera gustado que la morena estuviera con él al momento de hablar con Brick pero ella solo respondió un "_Es una charla de hermanos, estarán mejor sin mi_", le sonrió, le beso la mejilla y con eso se había ido a dormir, aparentemente.

Boomer camino hasta los sillones azul marino que había en su enorme cuarto, se sentó en uno y espero a que su adorado hermano llegara.

Escucho a Brick tocar la puerta y con un leve "adelante" el pelirrojo entro y se sentó delante de él mirándolo con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Bien, suéltalo.— dijo Boomer.

—¿no serías tú el que debería soltarlo?— pregunto divertido.

—Me refiero a que sueltes las preguntas— rió el rubio.

—Ah.— Brick medito bien sus palabras.— ¿que hay entre tú y Buttercup?— Boomer rodó los ojos, se esperaba que preguntara eso pero no creía que sería la primera pregunta..

—Pensé que lo primero que me preguntarías sería en donde me mantuvieron secuestrado o como fue que llegué aquí...— Brick negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, ¿que paso el día que no llegabas a casa?, háblame sobre eso.— noto como en la cara del rubio se instalo una mueca de incomodidad y tristeza.

—Bien, ese día había ido con Gumball, Darwin y Penny a comer al Mc Donalds, ¿recuerdas que te dije en el recreo que había aprobado mi examen?— Brick asintió, recordando que la noche anterior a ese día su pequeño hermano se había desvelado revisando apuntes y memorizando cosas importantes— pues me invitaron para felicitarme y yo pues, accedí. Gumball compro un par de cervezas y bebieron entre ellos, yo... ni siquiera las probé, sabes que no me gustan. — hizo un gesto de asco— Iba a ir a buscarte para volvernos juntos pero no te encontré, recordé que me dijiste que ese día te tocaba limpiar el salón y como Butch no aparecía decidí volver por mi cuenta...— Brick negó reprobatoriamente— Lo se, estuvo mal y eso causo todo esto...— Brick acaricio su cabeza de forma cariñosa— Kaoru esta hecha una loca buscando a Butch, aun no sabe donde puede estar localizado porque los infelices que nos secuestraron ya saben que nosotros fuimos rescatados y que agentes del FBI están involucrados, y Kaoru dice que se mueven constantemente para que no los encuentren— había empezado a sollozar— solo espero que Butch este bien porque... sino... — Brick se levanto a abrazar a su pequeño hermano que recibió el gesto con todo el gusto del mundo.— Cuando Kaoru apareció contigo hoy no me lo podía creer, ella había dicho que salía a hacer unas compras, aunque sospechaba que mentía cuando la vi vestida con esa ropa tan...—.

—Provocativa— añadió Brick, Boomer negó, esa no era la palabra que buscaba.— Rara, infantil, femenina— el rubio emitió una risita.

—No, ninguna de esas, pero no es normal que ella se vista así.

—Lo se, ese estilo no le queda de todas formas.

—Sí— Boomer soltó a su hermano mayor y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón al igual que Brick.— pero, me alegra que estés aquí, te extrañe muchísimo— confeso mientras le sonreía.

Brick sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermanito, contestándole un "_yo también_".

—¿Y donde te llevaron esos malnacidos?— pregunto con preocupación y rabia.

—Pues, a todas partes, se mantuvieron viajando porque eran perseguidos por la policía, estuvimos en México, Argentina, Perú, después viajamos en avión hacía Inglaterra y finalmente decidieron ir a Napa, California, que es donde me encontró Kaoru.

—¿te lastimaron mucho?— no quería saber la respuesta pero necesitaba preguntarlo. Pues dependiendo de la respuesta, el mismo se encargaría de masacrar a esos hijos de perra.

—No te imaginas el calvario que sufrí— el ojiazul bajo su mirada— me golpeaban a diario, pasaban semanas en las que no me daban casi nada de comer, apenas me proveían de agua para que no muriera, y me hacían dormir como si fuera un perro, mientras que ellos gozaban de una cama.

—Imagino que fuiste al hospital, ¿verdad?— pregunto.

—Sí, me tenían en una casa abandonada en el bosque a orillas de una carretera, Kaoru dice que para llegar allí eran dos horas de viaje mas o menos, y ese bosque era un laberinto total, muchos jóvenes se perdieron allí y jamas encontraron sus cuerpos, pero a ella no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarme, cuando salimos de la casa llegamos en menos de diez minutos a la carretera esperando por apoyo de sus compañeros. Me llevo al hospital de inmediato y al atenderme, me diagnosticaron con desnutrición, tenía muchas heridas superficiales y algunas profundas, además de múltiples hematomas que me dejaron por los golpes, y me vendaron todo el vientre, pues dijeron que con un poco de esfuerzo podría abrir una herida horrible que tenía — en ese momento se levanto la camiseta que tenía puesta dejando ver una ya cicatrizada herida que abarcada casi todo su abdomen— así que decidieron no correr riesgos. — al ver la cara de tristeza de su hermano se apresuro a aclarar— pero descuida, estoy mas que bien ahora, me dieron muchísima atención medica y Kaoru prácticamente me obliga a comer tres o cuatro veces al día, terminaré hecho una pelota— rió contagiando a su hermano con su risa.

—¿quienes son Marshall y Flap... Flap...— Brick no sabía muy bien el nombre.

—FlapJack— completo Boomer.

—Si, ¿son amigos de ella, tuyos, compañeros de trabajo o que?— interrogo interesado.

—Son amigos de Kaoru, los hizo en el hotel en el que se hospedaba cuando me buscaba allá en California. —Brick asintió — Ella dice que ellos se le acercaron a pedirle su numero, luego de eso FlapJack se fue pero el otro chico la siguió, estaba con ella cuando me rescato.

—¿osea que no son del FBI?—.

—No.

—¿Y los dejo ayudarla?— se sorprendió— yo tengo entendido que todo lo que hacen es confidencial...—.

—Lo es, pero como ya sabían mi ubicación y no contaba con ayuda ni tiempo no le quedo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Marshall, Flap no tiene nada que ver, y dudo mucho que este enterado de algo.

Brick se quedo pensativo unos momentos analizando la situación.

—Tranquilo, le hicieron firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad. — aclaro el chico de orbes azules— se le pueden presentar muchos cargos en su contra si revela algo de información a un tercero.

—Oh, y que más paso, ¿pudieron salir de esa casa sin dificultades o la tuvieron difícil?—.

—Pues, a mi me tenían en el sótano de la casa, y las únicas dos salidas eran o la puerta que daba al sótano, que era inaccesible porque le habían quitado las escaleras y ambos estábamos muy heridos para intentar trepar hasta ella, además, tenía llave, y otra era una puerta trasera que tenia candado.

—¿como pudieron salir entonces?, ¿ella tenía la llave?—.

—No, pero no hizo falta, Kaoru sabe manejar muy bien las navajas y con eso fue suficiente para escapar aunque igual nos alcanzaron y casi matan a su amigo.

—¿porque?—.

—Porque Kaoru en su comunicador, que imagino que ya viste— él pelirrojo asintió— tiene un chip de rastreo mediante GPS y se lo había olvidado en el hotel, por lo que le pidió a Marshall que fuera a buscarlo y lo trajera de nuevo al bosque, para que lo rastrearan y mandaran ayuda.

—Y luego...—.

—Cuando salimos del sótano y empezamos a correr, a lo lejos se oyeron los gritos de los que me mantenían allí pues se dieron cuenta que ninguno de nosotros estaba y salieron a perseguirnos.

—¿los alcanzaron?—.

—Si, y al parecer encontraron a Marshall porque amenazaron a Kaoru con matarlo si no me entregaba, cabe decir que ya estaba medio moribundo.

—Y, ¿la cicatriz que tienes en la mejilla?— Boomer se toco instintivamente la mejilla que es donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz que apenas y estaba curándose.

—Me la hicieron en ese momento, Kaoru al ver a Marshall todo golpeado se movió para intentar ayudarlo pero uno de los matones se sobresalto pensando que lo atacaría y me disparo, la bala paso rozando y me dejo esto— la señalo— en ese momento Kaoru se horrorizo y tan solo con la navaja mato a todos, no sabes lo rápida que es, y la maneja super bien.

—Y, ¿vinieron a Japón por algo en especial?—.

—Por ti.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Y, ¿tú donde estabas? — pregunto con interés.

Brick suspiro, era su turno de contar las desgracias por las que había pasado.

_FEli Sykes. _


End file.
